


永无乡

by CharlesT



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dark! Michael, Dark! Vito, Incest, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Narcissism, Non-Linear Narrative, Psychological Horror, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesT/pseuds/CharlesT
Summary: 不知何故，他想保留关于那个吻的记忆，就像在某个独坐的夜晚看见一抹月光，也许是转瞬即逝，但在触碰瞬间那份小心翼翼的心绪遗留了下来，包裹在尘封的金箔里，好像若是一旦被打开，就会如同齑粉那样随风而散。
Relationships: Michael Corleone/Michael Corleone, Vito Corleone/Michael Corleone
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

警告：

寂静岭+盗梦空间设定（没看过这两片也不影响，只是取了点概念）。

意识世界设定：表意识对应表世界，极端负面潜意识对应里世界。

黑化，水仙，父子+水仙3p。

感谢立方太太为本文剪的预告片：[点我看父子绝美爱情](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1SE411W7tM?p=3)

——Chapter 0——

他在分崩离析中下坠。  
Michael跌倒在地，又慌忙支撑起自己，地板在碎裂翻翘，空气中弥漫的厚重尘埃让他几乎无法呼吸，抬头望去，天空一片血色猩红。  
这里是纽约，地狱厨房。

四周的怪物发了疯似地冲向他，不知何时长出的獠牙与利爪带着腐烂与浓重血腥味扑面而来，他被甩到砖块上，也只能爬起来一刻不停地奔逃，全凭本能。

他不知道为何这些怪物突然对他群起攻之，像被什么人下了命令一般，他知道不可能是Vito，Vito不会伤害他。

锁链鞭笞着沉闷空气发出尖啸划过耳际，Michael堪堪躲过一道飞掷而来的镰刀，闻到铁锈味蔓延开来，也许是血。他喘息着，灼烧的气体吸入肺部，让他连连咳嗽。

他想不出还有谁能够在这属于Vito的里世界中掌控指挥，那些被Vito潜意识创造而成的怪物竟然心甘情愿听令于人，哪怕打破他自身的禁令。毫无疑问，那个人拥有着绝对权利。

_还_ _能有_ _谁_ _，_ _还_ _能有_ _谁_ _——_

他在仓惶中回头，对上一双漆黑的眼睛，那么大，在这疯狂崩塌的血色世界中仿佛一片宁静的深渊。

——他看见了Michael Corleone。

——Chapter 1——

世界在下雪。

Michael伸出手，几片雪花落在掌心，轻若鸿毛，没有预料之中冰凉的触感，甚至连触感本身都细不可察。他低下头，发现捧着一抹焚烧的灰。

没有太阳。天色是苍白的，举目望去，唯有茫茫灰烬，在永恒中剥落。

_Vito在_ _哪_ _里？_

他叹了口气，裹紧了自己的长风衣，继续往前走去。这里没有风，在空气中飘扬的余烬让能见度变得极低，他感到自身被孤独地留在这方冷酷仙境中，唯有自己踏过瓦砾发出的声响。

街道两旁的砖墙摇摇欲摧，布满了蛛网，在尘埃掩埋下，他几乎认不出纽约这片小意大利区原本的模样。太安静了，他想。他并不习惯听到自己的呼吸声，这在没有生命的环境里太过突兀。

而他的确是一位入侵者。尽管对于其他人而言，连进入这个世界都做不到。他想起自家兄弟们苏醒过来疼得龇牙咧嘴的模样。 _“老天，我什_ _么_ _都看不_ _见_ _。”_ _Sonny暴躁地把_ _额头贴_ _着的_ _数_ _据_ _线_ _一把_ _扯_ _下，“我_ _觉_ _得我都_ _还没来_ _得及站起_ _来_ _就被_ _弹开_ _了。”_

_“……那我的情_ _况_ _好一点，”_ _Tom揉着太_ _阳_ _穴，_ _试图稳_ _住自己被强制_ _苏_ _醒的眩_ _晕_ _“我站起_ _来_ _走了大_ _概_ _有_ _两_ _英尺，我猜。”_

_“_ _你_ _看_ _见_ _什_ _么_ _了？”_

_“如果我看得_ _见_ _任何_ _东_ _西，就不需要猜了，_ _Sonny。”Tom揉着_ _脑_ _袋的手更用力了，“我想爸爸_ _并_ _不愿我_ _们_ _去_ _触碰_ _他的意_ _识_ _。”_

_“可再_ _唤_ _醒不了他，即便是_ _这_ _些_ _仪_ _器都无法_ _维_ _持他的生命了！”_ _Sonny_ _摔_ _掉手中的_ _数_ _据_ _线_ _，“意_ _识连线_ _本就是我_ _们_ _唯一的_ _办_ _法！”_

_那_ _时_ _的他站在一旁，_ _捡_ _起被_ _扔_ _到脚下的_ _数_ _据_ _线_ _，_ _缓缓开_ _口：“_ _让_ _我_ _来_ _试试_ _吧_ _。”_

_“不行！”_ _Sonny赶在所有人拒_ _绝_ _之前拒_ _绝_ _了他，“想都_ _别_ _想，_ _Mikey，_ _你会_ _死在那的——或者更糟。”_

_“也_ _许_ _在其他人身上，_ _这_ _可能_ _会_ _发_ _生。”他冷_ _静_ _地_ _说_ _，“_ _你_ _们刚刚亲_ _身_ _验证_ _了爸爸不_ _会_ _对_ _付_ _你_ _们_ _，”他_ _顿_ _了_ _顿_ _，“我也是他的_ _儿_ _子。”_

_“可_ _你_ _压_ _根就_ _没_ _接受_ _过_ _意_ _识训练_ _，”_ _Sonny不耐_ _烦_ _地_ _说_ _，“_ _别说_ _防_ _卫_ _机制了，_ _你_ _连_ _站都不一定能站起_ _来_ _。”_

_“_ _Sonny，”_ _没人听_ _过_ _Michael用_ _这样_ _的_ _语调说话_ _，几近_ _教_ _父的威_ _严_ _，“他也是我的父_ _亲_ _。”他_ _说_ _。_

他已经记不起在这片灰烬中独自走了多久了，他猜他算是得到了Vito的默许——说是默许，毕竟昏迷中的Vito没法开口说话。想到这里，Michael再次听到了自己的心跳声，那么剧烈，好像要为那人的身躯一起供血。

_你_ _在_ _哪_ _里？_

这里并没有时间概念，即便如此，时间仍是在流逝的，意识与时间的关系并非不变，对于意识的主人而言，既有一日过三秋，而一秒钟足以绵延百年。

他不知道此刻现实世界过去了多久，也不知道自己走了多远，四周永远是这番街区的模样，满目的灰烬让他的视线开始模糊，就像得了雪盲症，眼睛酸涩异常，他想他是在靠本能继续往前走着。

这里没有家。踏过一片尘埃，他曾仔细查看过两旁街道，却发现找不到儿时的住址，也没有那人办公的地方，门牌号了无痕迹，仿佛不曾存在，只有剥零的墙体，延绵不尽。

这份感觉颇为陌生。他不是没有独自走过千般风景，别井离乡，在战机轰鸣中生死难定，或是万籁俱寂，在辗转难眠的夜里枯等天明。那时，他知道自己总会等到的，只要他回过头，便能看见那人温润的目光，始终如一。

何曾如此心神不宁。

他漫无目的地前行，没由来地想起尘封已久的一段时光，父亲牵着他在这里参加新年游行，沸腾的人潮洪水似地将他们冲散了，而他没有惊慌，只是执着地等在原地，直到那双干燥温暖的手再次将他挽起。

那时的他尚未有时间概念，却也不曾怀疑，无论多久他都会等下去。

于是他停在原地。

突然哪里传来一声枪响，然后是如雨瀑般的枪击声，在这原本静谧的小巷几乎震耳欲聋，Michael回过头，撞进一个精瘦而结实的怀抱。

是柑橘香。

没等他回过神，来人便将他扑倒在地，宽厚的手掌抵着他的后脑勺，那样有力地把他抱在怀里，即便在枪林弹雨中，他也能清楚听见那人平稳的呼吸。

“没事的，Michael，”熟悉的低沉嗓音从头顶上方传来，“有爸爸在。”

他抬起头，对上年轻父亲那双深邃眼瞳。

“我记得这件事。”当他们躲进街角的时候，Michael喘息着说，试图掩盖自己因对方紧握手臂而心跳异常，“这整个枪击案，发生在我很小的时候。”

而Vito下一秒就放开了手。“是的。” 他转过头，开始严肃地听着外面动静，直到枪声逐渐平息。

“你正在经历这个记忆。”Michael深吸了口气，捕捉着他的视线，“你有怎样不同的设想？”

“大多数时候，我希望你不曾在场。”确认完情况的Vito仍没有看他，只是走出墙角，一段距离后，他才回过头近乎责备地看了他一眼，“你为什么在这？”

这时Michael才意识到，记忆中同样经历此事的其他家人都不在。

不对。Michael想，有哪里不对劲——

他踏出来，试图跟上去快要走远的Vito。“你陷入了昏迷。”

“原来如此。”Vito继续走着，只是语调平淡地应了一声。“很遗憾，这不由得我。”

“什么意思？”

“我对苏醒没意见。”Vito说。在Michael试图拉住他的时候侧身躲开。“现实是表里世界共同制约——妥协的结果。问题并不出在我这。”

“你为何躲着我？”

“你需要触碰么？”

Michael 愣在原地，在理智掌控之前他居然问出了口，而Vito冷淡的回答更是让他猝不及防。在意识世界，似乎自己的思维也变得更难掌控，仿佛分叉百川，破碎而难以跟踪。

至少在这盘根错节的枝叶中，有一点是能够确定的。Michael深吸了一口气，无视掉自己的繁杂心绪，再度开口。

“你能允许我去里世界吗？”

“表世界是完整的，表世界的我存在也只会存在于此。”Vito平静地说，好像并不在意对方刚才不自然的停顿，“实际上，我没有里世界的概念，否则两个世界将合为一体。我——他不能冒险让里世界吞噬自己。那样的话，将危及现实。”

意识的切换是需要契机的。Michael知道这里并不会有那么一扇门或是午时响起的钟声告知表里世界的分隔。可既然这是唯一的方法，那他就不会有片刻犹豫。

是Vito陡然突变的态度更让他不知所措。那本是使他心旌摇曳的处变不惊，当下却失去了温度让他如鲠在喉。他不知道自己做错了什么，还是哪里冒犯到了对方，可任凭他搜索记忆，在他们屈指可数的争执中，父亲也从未对他如此冷言冷语。

仿佛是看穿了他的左思右虑，Vito终于停下来，修长的手指替他拂去几抹发丝积落的灰，他的动作很轻，宛若游丝错觉。

“我知道你是我的小儿子。”Vito以一种耐心的语气说道，“和我的其他孩子一样，我也会关心你。”

不对。Michael想。

“我爱我的孩子们。”他拉开一步距离，“可你却处处顶撞，与我相悖，不是吗？”

“我没——”

“每当我想多在乎一下你，”Vito说，眼神空寂，“心情就会变得更冷漠。”

他看向Vito的眼睛，那里本有夭夭春华，如今只是一方寒土。

如果这是噩梦，那他早该惊觉，还是说曾时经年不过是少不更事的执迷，至今才如梦方醒。

灰烬再度覆在了他的额前发间，Vito没有动。他想刚才果然是幻觉，那人仅一步之遥，那么清晰，拒绝的姿态毋庸置疑。

可这本来就是他不伦的一厢情愿，既然心知百念皆妄，又怎能苛求对方有所回响。

他听不到自己的心跳了。

Vito比万物更遥远。他想起自己参军离家前的拥抱，即便寒夜将至，他也总能感受那人的温和的目色，跋山涉水向他而来，而如今没有重洋相隔，他却只能望见自己斑驳的身影，在日光下摇摇欲坠。

伫立良久，他才找回自己的声音，在空旷中听不真切。

“我想救回您。”他轻轻地说，“因为我在乎，就算您不在乎。”

世界闪烁了一下。

仅是眨眼之间，他甚至无法确定是不是自己的又一场幻觉，Vito看上去没有任何变化，依旧站在那里，他不再去试图探求那人细微的神情，只是恍惚中发现灰烬纷纷，似乎愈下愈烈。

“……所以，”Michael迫使自己再度开口，嗓音干涩，“能再告诉我多一些关于里世界的信息吗？”

四周突变，成了书房。

“所有意识产物都是自洽的——即便那些产物的出生与行为都并非他本意。”Vito坐在椅子上，与他隔开了书桌，整洁的白西装一尘不染，而他肩发落灰，在此情此景显得那么格格不入。

Vito的视线扫过他的少许凌乱黑发，并未停留。“你可以认为，一旦被创造出来，它们就不再受他控制。”

“而是遵循逻辑？”

“是我们过往的经历和选择塑造了我们，”Vito淡淡地说，“造物的产生源于可能性。在某一时刻，意识偏离了现实所为而被具像化，那么此后，它也将遵循产生它那瞬间的动机，在意识世界中一遍遍作出选择，最终情感将不可避免滚雪球似地走向极端——在里世界，多为负面——你不能控制自己在一瞬出现的阴暗想法，而一旦出现，它便寄生其中。”

他看着他，神色讳莫如深。

Michael并不习惯对方这样的目光，太过难以言喻——他真该阻止自己，事实确之凿凿，他又何必庸人自扰，探求那一点朦胧的关心。

“我该如何幸存呢？”他听见自己问。

出乎意料地，Vito站起身，绕过宽大的书桌走向他，缓缓抬起手来。Michael感到全身的血液都涌入脚下，而他堪堪克制住自己后退冲动，不移寸步。

他感受到温度。Vito抚摸着他的脸颊，指尖微凉，而他呼吸温热，一如幻想。

“他仍可以为他的世界制定法则——换句话说，是他之所以为他的根本性原则，这一点，无论是多么非理性、黑暗混沌的里世界产物都无法违抗。”Vito沉吟道，凝视着他，“——甚至没有违抗的概念，否则，他将不复存在。”

对方忽冷忽热的态度着实让他有些难以招架，Michael别过头，在情感再度沦陷之前断开了视线。

“对你而言，宪法是什么？”他问。

Vito愣了下，随即无奈地笑了。

“你知道的，Michael，问问你的心。”

空气再次侵袭那块指尖拂过的地方，惊扰了他散落的话语，Vito打开门，回头望了他一眼，眼里好像有日久年深的悲伤。

“也许他是爱你的，只是我感受不到。”Vito说，语调听不出波澜，“也许他选择把它封入里世界中——要么他认为这份情感太危险，或者，这份情感太过强烈，他无论如何都无法控制。”

说罢，他便消失了。

Michael发现不知何时自己已在长滩的家里。暖黄的灯光照耀着，丰盛的晚餐热气腾腾，他坐在自己一如既往的座位上，身旁被男孩子们环绕。

那是他的哥哥们。他们正在欢闹，时不时因为推攘蔬菜用叉子打起架，一切宛如隔世。Michael失神地看着，直到十几岁的Sonny把一大块肉丸放进他面前的盘子里。

“Hey Mikey，你在发什么愣！没看见Fredo把你那份都抢走了吗！”少年大声叫嚷着，音量与后来别无二致。

“我没抢，”对面一个明显小得多的男孩抱怨道，“是Michael自己没要，总不能浪费吧。”

“你问过了吗——”

“好了好了，”孩子中年龄最大的金发少年适时打断了又一个即将爆发的争吵，“锅里还有不少，Fredo你想要就自己去拿。Mikey，你还够吗？”

突然成了注意的焦点，Michael恍惚着低下头，发现银盘中自己的倒影依旧是青年的模样。

“怎么了，Michael？”不远处传来熟悉的沉着嗓音，同样年青的父亲坐在主位，视线越过众人而单单落在他身上，“见到我回家不开心吗？”Vito说，眼神透露出疲惫与不易察觉的紧张。

这是Vito出院那天。Michael意识到，就发生在刚才枪战记忆的两个月后，大家在团聚的晚餐上欢笑着，每个人都准备了礼物，而他送给Vito的是一艘木质帆船模型——他花了整整两个月才磨好。

“他当然不开心，他都没去看您——”

“闭嘴！Fredo。”Sonny吼道，“我们都知道Mikey得准备考试……”

他们在说什么？Michael愣愣地想，什么考试？他不是总缠着他们带他去医院看他吗？他不是带了热可可和书，在他尚未苏醒的夜晚念给他听吗？他不是触碰过那些包扎了伤口的纱布，轻声问他有多疼吗？

_是_ _谁_ _的_ _记忆_ _出了差_ _错_ _？_

与此同时，一丝冷酷的嘲笑不合时宜地从他心底升起，隐隐刺痛了他。在能阻止自己之前，他听见自己漠不关心的开口。

“既然做了违法犯罪的事，就怨不得别人开枪。”

所有人都愣住了。融洽的气氛一扫而空，而他的心里充实着报复性的满足。

不是的。Michael骤然清醒。他正欲解释，却发现自己无法发出声音。胸腔聚集起了一团强烈的恨意，他抬起头，发现Vito仍凝望着他，温和的眼眸里划过疮痍的痕迹。

这不是他的想法。Michael咬了咬牙。他正在被Vito的表世界吞噬，那些来自对方的意念正逐渐侵占着他，他感到自己意识化作的身躯就像一具提线木偶，在表世界的舞台为他一遍遍上演过去的记忆。

或是设想。

就像现在，他一把推开椅子站起来，不受自己控制的手向Vito举起一杯鲜红的酒，直视那人的眼睛。

“我宁愿去死。”他听见的声音，语调冰冷，“也不愿成为你这样的人。”

四周再度归于静默了。他看不见任何东西，除了满目飘零的细碎尘埃。灰烬之中，只剩下他们，在时光里无言相顾。

良久，他听见一道玻璃碎裂的响声。

“这也是，我的愿望。”Vito说，嗓音遥远而淡泊，仿佛所有的情感都已被被洗劫一空。

他在发抖。

红酒与鲜血从玻璃碎片间滑落，在地上发出滴答的雨声，像是一颗小心翼翼的泪。

这一秒在无限延长。Vito静止在那里，眼底是寂寥的海，无风无浪，无冬无夏，唯有滴滴答答的响声不绝。Michael想他若是等待下去，这片沧海也将流之成为荒原。

他怎么可能恨他呢。

那些夏日的夜晚，寒冬的烛火，明月下温柔的笑意，无一不洒落他身上，盈盈比现实虚幻，却远甚于梦境清晰，怪不得情窦初开的少年会迷失在那片森林——人潮汹涌，又有谁比得上那人浩瀚星河的眼睛？

少年纵然轻狂，便绝不缺乏勇气。他向来不接受强加的安排，此刻更不会束手就擒。若他叩问自心，是要等待渺渺将来补过拾遗，还是把握如今奋力而起，哪怕天命不允。

答案早已了然——他宁愿化身险棋，不求两全其美，也好过默认满盘皆输。

于是他挣脱桎梏，无法言说的心意皆化为粼粼波光印于唇间，以吻封缄。


	2. Chapter 2

_我向着裂溪忘川下沉，_

_并_ _非由于妒忌_ _你_ _的幸_ _运_ _，_

_而是_ _为_ _之_ _欢_ _愉。_

_——_ _济_ _慈《夜_ _莺颂_ _》_

夜空在流火。

Michael趴在地上大口喘气，这里压迫的气感让他几乎无法呼吸，更别说站起来了。他试着抬起头，只看见摩天轮在断垣残壁间闪烁着迷幻灯光，持续的嚎叫声让他耳膜欲裂，在支撑起自己之前，他无法忍受地捂住耳朵。

世界在晃动，他撑着地面，这时才看清身下已非泥土，却是尸骸铺就。

一阵倒塌的轰鸣从身后传来，他回过头，看见一头如山高的怪物，没有眼睛，却有三足，它的手臂挂满了腐肉，全身布满弹孔，正不停地往外流血，而它嘶吼着，愤怒挥舞着手上的巨型铁锚，击碎一排排砖墙。

世界并非在晃动。他才意识到，是那个怪物朝他而来踏出的震动。

Michael慌忙支起自己，可在窒息的气压中几乎动弹不得，光是撑起手臂就耗尽了全身的力气。怪物越来越近，而身旁早已盘旋着发出迫不及待尖啸声的巨大秃鹫，那么多，黑茫茫地几乎遮盖了天空。

他紧紧盯着那道在碎瓦中挥荡的铁锚，意识死亡也就意味着现实世界的脑死亡，他清楚，他并不怕死，若是死在Vito的里世界中，那也算死得其所——至少，Vito会知道的。

如果这份死亡能唤起Vito，即使只是如水滴石的触动，他都义无反顾。

出乎意料的，他并没有等来剧痛的一击。那怪物甚至绕过了挡在路中央的他。腐肉与海腥气味随着与他擦肩而过的庞然大物喷洒在他身上，四周黑色的秃鹫蜂拥而至，争夺满地剥落的肉块。近在咫尺的画面让Michael胃部一阵痉挛。

可同样，秃鹫们也并没有理会他，尽管他身上同样笼罩着腐肉腥味，而它们已在抢夺中以利喙撕咬下同类的脖颈，瓜分而食，嗜血而狂。雄壮的黑翅呼啸着扇过耳际，却无一触碰到他。

这就是宪法。

努力良久，Michael终于能够站起身，慢慢挪动起脚步，无数的怪物嘶吼着掠过他身旁，而他毫发无伤，除了四周太过浓郁的血腥气，让他仍有些呼吸不畅。

震动与凄叫声戛然而止，Michael勉强稳住自己看向四周，发现本在自相残杀的怪物们全部停了下来，望着他，眼眶发红。

Michael升腾出一股不详之感。

破碎扭曲的地面开始浮上干涸的血，正变得愈来愈多，放眼望去，整条街道都被浸染得深红，像是为谁铺就的红毯。

它们开始朝他冲过来，冷不丁的一轮重击撞在他背上，把他掀翻在地，还没来的及站起身，地面又开始崩塌，他一刻不停地奔逃，而他的心跳震如擂鼓。

_——他看见了_ _Michael Corleone。_

Michael喘息着躲进一幢建筑，把门紧紧扣上。

他想他一定是疯了。

深深地吸了几口气，他仍旧无法平复剧烈跳动的心。背部满是钝痛，指关节的血迹与灰尘交杂在一起，还没来得及处理，一阵阵砸门声传来，他只能继续往里跑。

走廊尽头是一扇莫名熟悉的门框。他本能地逃进了这座房子，四处张望才发现来到了长滩，走廊的墙壁犹如枯叶一般不断剥零，悬挂的相片都褪成了黑白，上面总有一个人影结上了血迹，模糊不清。

Michael推门而入，发现客厅尽头站立着一个男人。那男人背对着他，一袭黑色的长风衣，犹如幽冥，而那服帖的黑发在昏黄的房间里却那么耀眼。

没等他踏出一步，从地面破土而出的一群僵尸般枯槁的手臂迅速攀爬上他的大腿，紧紧锁住了他，还有几只钳制住他的双手，他抬起头，幽冥一动未动。

“我总是很好奇我们的会面，”男人终于开口，嗓音是意料之外的软糯——只是刻意压低的声线多了些冰凉的暧昧，更有种若有似无的引诱意味，“……以及我对你的反应。”他缓缓转过身，那张与他一模一样的脸上挂着漫不经心的戏谑，“现在我知道了。”

“你——”

“叫我Mike。”男人打断他，随即阴森地笑起来，大大的眼睛闪烁着意犹未尽的光，“他喜欢叫我Mike，你知道爸爸在什么情况下会这样称呼我们，不是吗？”

胸腔泛起难以名状的情绪，Michael决定不去管它。

“你为什么会在这？”

“该由我来提问。”Mike走近，居高临下地盯着他，“你凭什么闯入我的领地？”

“爸爸在哪里？”

“你为什么想见他？”

“他陷入了昏迷！”

“噢，”Mike无关痛痒地应了一声，“那又如何？”

Michael错愕地看着他，而那人只是慢悠悠地走到沙发边坐下，翘起腿，毫不避讳地迎接着他的视线。

“你真不了解他，是不是。”Mike拉长了语调，懒洋洋地开口，“既不了解他当初为何不愿放你走，也不了解他现在为何不愿离开。”

Michael张了张嘴，没有出声。

他总是以为自己了解得够多。即便并非明察秋毫，事情的结果也大多不会出他意料。家人时常抱怨他沉默寡言——正如父亲——可若是答案心知肚明，又何必开口询问。

在过去，与Vito单独相处的时候，父亲并非如大家印象中那样少言寡语。当他待在房间里看书看得废寝忘食，往往是Vito敲门而入，问他是否一切安好，饭菜已经上桌，可绝对不该错过，或是入睡之际，吻上他的额头，问他学校怎么样，有没有事情让他挂心。

_“他们说布鲁克林新_ _开_ _了游乐园。”七岁的男孩小_ _声_ _说道，眼巴巴地望着父亲。_

_“那我们这周六就去好不好？”_

_“可听说光是排队就得等上_ _两个_ _小时……”_

_“_ _你_ _一秒钟也不用等，”年轻的父亲轻轻抚过他的额发，笑了笑，“_ _园_ _长_ _会_ _很乐意_ _帮_ _我们这个小忙。”_

_男孩亮晶晶的眼眸在听到这句话后蓦然消逝。“……是_ _啊_ _，”他闷声说，“_ _你当_ _然能做到。”_ _随_ _即裹了裹被子，翻过身。“再说吧，我_ _并_ _不_ _怎么_ _想去……爸爸，_ _晚_ _安。”_

他不去问，对方也就无从辩解。

_他知道对方此刻_ _会_ _是什_ _么_ _表情，他不是_ _没_ _偷偷翻阅过报纸，盯着上面描述的字句而_ _独_ _坐良久，而后_ _Vito_ _关_ _心地问他作文议题选得_ _怎么_ _样了，他直视着他的眼睛答道，“我想做在这个国家发生过的私刑的报告。”_

_“私刑？”_ _Vito罕见地皱了眉，“为什_ _么_ _对这_ _个_ _感兴趣？”_

_“这发生过，不是吗？”男孩紧紧锁住父亲的目光，“官方处决了一批意大利人，因为他们是黑手党——”_

_“——_ _没_ _有黑手党这回事。”_ _Vito说，_ _尽_ _管语调依_ _旧_ _很轻，却那_ _么_ _不容置疑。“_ _你从哪_ _里_ _学_ _到这个词的，报纸上吗？”_

_男孩只是默默摇了摇头。他不喜欢跟父亲争论，也许这是天_ _真_ _的掩耳_ _盗_ _铃，他不去过问为何有时院里突增了保镖，为何有时父亲晚上_ _独_ _自出门，直到半夜才回_ _来_ _——那些夜_ _晚_ _他_ _没_ _有得到_ _晚_ _安吻，总是等到很久才入睡。_

他不去问，只是害怕自己某天清晨醒来，得不到熟悉的那声早安。

大家常说众儿子之中，唯他最与父亲相像，不光是柔软的黑发，与沉默不言的性格——他最了解他，连Vito也这么说。

有的是不必言明的默契，一道视线的交汇就足以使他了然于心，可在理性的逻辑与事实背后，深埋于心的意切情深又怎能以条件推理作答。

他没有失去过Vito，是Vito把他保护得太好。

“为什么要攻击我——”

啪地一声，Mike突然扇来一巴掌，引得他呛出一口血。

“我，来提问。”Mike低声说，神情淡漠。

定了定神，Michael在衣服上擦掉嘴角的血，眼睛透过凌乱的发丝瞪视着他，“爸爸不会允许你这样做。”

“所以他不会知道。”Mike说，像是想起来什么好笑的事情一样，突然勾起嘴角，“……就算知道，也无法阻止。”

“可这是他的里世界”

“没有人能控制自己的噩梦。”那道暗色的瞳孔灼烧着，烈火映照出他的身影，里面是没有星光的永夜。Mike缓缓开口，语调里凝结了压抑的风暴：

“我即梦魇。”

所谓梦魇，不以任何理智而就，也不被任何法规制约。他是内心深埋的所有难以言喻，不可方物。每涉于此，就算是再晦涩的潜意识，也足以让世界停摆，思维与情绪被笔直割裂，血流成河。他是混沌的具象化，所到之处，光皆被吸引，心皆成废墟。

情不知所起，爱而不得，于是化身梦魇，封入里世界。纵然人再克制冷静，设下重重罗网，而黑洞本就吞噬万物，何况黑暗的心往往甘愿自投，宁可灰飞烟灭，也难抵爱念至深，而遭痛彻心扉。

梦魇望着他，他正向深渊中坠落。

“真有趣——”漆黑的梦魇说，“你不可能随随便便就来得了这里……你对表世界的他做了什么？”

提起Vito，他便想起那个一厢情愿的吻。Vito尝起来有淡淡的白兰地味道，给他带来不胜酒力的晕眩，也许是那番勇莽之举激发了太多的肾上腺素，现在的他仍心跳异常。

不知何故，他想保留关于那个吻的记忆，就像在某个独坐的夜晚看见一抹月光，也许是转瞬即逝，但在触碰瞬间那份小心翼翼的心绪遗留了下来，包裹在尘封的金箔里，好像若是一旦被打开，就会如同齑粉那样随风而散。

Mike并不在意他的沉默，“也许我们之间的共同点比我以为的多，”他翘了翘嘴角，“我想我知道你做了什么。”

他意味深长地看着他，未尽的话语让狭小空间里的沉默不安起来。出乎意料地，Mike并没有进一步询问，倒是轻轻抚上了他的脸。

“你知道你很美吗？”Mike突然说，他仰着头，明明是一样的高度，目光却低垂着扫过Michael的脸，“你的睫毛，眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇……” 他叹息一声，“我真好奇，你有着这些武器，难道你都不使用它吗？”

他靠得太近了。Michael不由自主地想道，他第一次如此贴近自己的模样，不是镜中扁平的幻影，而是呼出的热气，睫毛扇动的气流，撩拨般洒在皮肤上。他从来不知道自己的嗓音能发出这样语调，婉转幽怨，意兴绵绵，他也没有发现自己的视线随着那人吐出的词语同样一一扫过对方的五官，先是摄人心魄的大眼睛，最终停留在那片看似柔软的嘴唇。

Mike把这道视线尽收眼底。压下得逞的笑，他继续着，丝丝气声落在他的耳际，如伊甸园的蛇那般吐信。“想知道……爸爸会如何用它们吗？”

“你想干什么？”

回答他的是猛地缠上脖颈的铁链。Michael被突如其来的绞紧勒得难以呼吸，不由得弯下了腰。“我允许你提问了吗？”Mike眼中的暴虐一闪而过，“如果你不懂得回答，就没有活着的必要。”他抬起他的下巴，逼他直视自己的眼睛，“你想见他吗？”

_Vito不_ _会_ _伤_ _害他的。_ Michael这么告诉自己，一遍又一遍。

“我不会放你走，”Mike直截了当地打破他的期望，“但你可以跟我进行意识同步。”

他话里的暗示意味太强，Michael心沉了一下，同步的他会看到对方身上发生的事，而自己的‘躯体’仍被囚禁于此地。Michael清楚，事情不会如此简单。

_也许他是爱你的，只是我感受不到。_

他一门心思地来找他，此刻却不知自己能否再承受一次父亲冷漠拒绝的眼神。

绝处逢生，抑或置之死地，他不在乎，只是无论如何，他想见他，他需要见他。

于是他点点头。

感受到铁链有所松开，Michael得以大口地喘息着，“你不打算唤醒他，至少让我跟他说——”

“你不能。”Mike眼神锋利地划过来，字句清晰道，“我不允许。”

——哪里传来了一声夜莺尖锐的鸣啼。

他看见了Vito。

烈焰焚烧的世界中，那人身着黑衣而来，步履从容，怡然自得，仿佛四周咆哮的血腥巨兽们不过是虫豸蚊吟，众魔厮杀，山崩地裂，血肉与利斧呼啸擦肩而过，却更像是对他避之不及，高耸石墙于身旁崩塌，扬起遮天尘埃，也无一胆敢沾落他衣上。

这就是国王。

踏过淌血与陈尸的骸道，他的神情漠然沉寂，漆黑的眼中空无一物，没有任何东西得以入眼，他也不曾看向任何地方。

虚无本身足以令人畏惧，而Michael看到他的第一眼，不觉丝毫胆颤，只有痛不欲生的心。

那人本是化雨春风，何以竟成行尸走肉。

他远远地看着他，Vito身上没有一点情绪，仿佛连一丝温度都难寻，他只是不停地往前走着，走向虚空之境。

直到Mike从阴影中现身。

Vito顿在那里，看见他，空洞的眼眸便点起峰火，灿若繁星。是本已心如枯木，唯有目光接触的一瞬间死灰复燃。

即便燃烧的枯木终成灰烬。

“爸爸……”柔软的嗓音轻轻唤道，靠近他，那双浓密得过分的睫毛扑扇着，蛛网般牢牢俘获住Vito的目光。蜂皇不再振翅，只愿献出自己，以求深陷其中。

Mike伸出手，环上那人的脖子，两人的嘴唇不过毫厘之距，而Mike用鼻尖逗弄着他，紧致的腰身贴上对方，宛如一只体态诱人的黑猫，他舔了舔嘴唇，将Vito嘴角的笑意悉数吞进。

世界止住了呼吸。

Micheal眼睁睁地看着这幅景象，Vito沉迷地亲吻着他，那本是凝视自己的无限春光，此刻皆溺于那双漆黑的眸中，那么专注，仿佛流连的每一毫秒都是时间尽头。

风暴席卷而起，将他们包围，而无人在意。狂风中，此处成了高塔宫殿，遥望台阶尽头，数以万计的尸骨铸成的纯白王座犹如祭台，头颅的眼眶空空如也，唯有永不停息的火在灼烧。

Mike张开嘴，包容着对方攻城掠池的舌头，慵懒地解开了自己的衣扣，他微微侧身，露出自己修长的脖颈，在Vito咬上去的时候发出一声甜腻的呻吟。湖水般的眼波万种风情，缠绕在Vito身上，热切回应着那人难以自持的行径。Vito紧紧扣住他的腰肢，舔舐着他暴露在空气中挺立的胸口，温热的口腔让他本就敏感的身体鸣奏出更美妙的曲音。

“爸爸……哦爸爸……”他低吟道，手指插入Vito那原本梳得一丝不苟的黑发，发丝散落下来，遮住了那人同样漆黑的眼眸，他抚摸着，像是在安慰，又像索求。

一声沙哑的叹息是点燃地狱的业火。

听到呼唤的父亲彻底陷入疯狂。天色骤变，残阳如血， Vito低头啃噬着他的锁骨，乳尖，小腹，一路往下，滑到他湿润的隐秘丛林，那里滑腻粘稠，在舌尖涂抹下泛着莹润水光，分不出是唾液还是哪里分泌的液体，这都不重要，他们早已交融。

帝王单膝而跪，高贵的头颅深埋于黑发青年潮湿的双腿间，折戟沉沙，甘之如饴。身上规整的华服被蹭得凌乱不堪，黏腻的白液从青年下体牵引到他的唇上，换来那人一阵颤栗，他对上他溺于情欲的眼眸，里面动荡的潮水使他心醉魂迷。

“Mike……”Vito呢喃道，“爸爸非常爱你……”

Mike长长地呻吟着，再度吻上那人的唇，他揽着Vito压在自己身上，已经迫不及待地抬起腿，勾在对方腰间。

“操我。”Mike说，蛮横又讨好的语调最蛊惑人心。他把手往下探去，握住对方硬挺的阴茎，着迷地感受那上面的血管纹理，仿佛抚摸着本就属于他的心爱之物。

望眼欲穿的柱体终于贯穿了他，肠道被父亲完全撑开，同质的血液带来撕裂与被填满的快感让Mike叫喊出声。Vito指尖用力到发白，留下道道血痕齿印，像是要把挚爱之人拆吃入腹，食髓知味，以求骨血相融。

风卷云残，山火喷涌，随着那人毫不克制的抽送，他感到自己仿佛被道道岩浆冲刷着，身体也快要化成液体的黄金般流淌满地。道德、欲望、伦理，皆被融化在这滚烫的连结中，成了违世绝俗的一剂春药，一朝成瘾，不求善终。

Mike笑起来，肆意又放荡，感受Vito情难自已的疯狂，每一下撞击都如刀刻一般凿在他的心上。

那双黑洞般的瞳孔牢牢注视着他，而他愿如飞蛾扑火粉碎其中。

Michael跌倒在地，分不清崩溃的是世界还是自己。

他们在王座上做爱。如注的血从两人交合处不断涌出，Mike身上遍布触目惊心的痕迹，而他不知餍足地还在求更多，把自己打开得更大，双腿高高架在两侧扶手上，被Vito抽插得鲜血淋漓。他全心全意地感受这甜蜜的折磨，痛苦的抚慰，仍狂乱地笑，黑夜的眼睛注视着Vito，仿佛唯有死亡才足以倾诉那份缠绵的爱意。

满地的头骨一时长出无数染血玫瑰。

春神坠入了地狱，于是大地荒芜，万物凋枯，只剩焦黑的杨柳与狂风相依。Michael确信眼前这幕早已发生过成千上万次，在这没有时间的里世界，在纽约，在西西里，在烈马与三头犬护卫的滚滚战车上，冥界之王所到之处，必然相随着他的王后。

此时的黑夜在嘲笑他，看吧，我拥有Vito，他也拥有我。

而你，一无所有。


	3. Chapter 3

“你哭什么？”Mike问。

Michael颤栗了下，才如梦初醒般回过神，脸上的皮肤传来干涸僵硬的感觉，他试图抬手擦掉痕迹，牵扯而出的金属碰撞声让他回归现实，他仍动弹不得。

_每_ _当_ _我想多在乎一下_ _你_ _，心情就_ _会_ _变_ _得更冷漠。_

_爸爸非常_ _爱_ _你。_

他在表世界一遍遍为他上演那些争吵、愧疚，离家与告别，他让他顶撞他，恨他，冷语相向，而世界之外，昼夜逆行，苍穹与大地倒转，火焰自灰烬而燃，剥零的情感沿着熵减方向凝结成一朵血色的玫瑰花，在沸腾与无序的里世界中亘古不变。

没有人知道自己错过了什么。他不曾知晓，表世界的那人也无以体会。

断开同步后，无论他如何向远方张望，也见不到他。

他再度失去了那朵玫瑰。

Mike已经不知何时回到了这间囚牢里，他身上的西装整洁如初，只是脖子上多缠了根深蓝色的丝巾，仔细绑紧了，看不出底下有无痕迹。

“喜欢你看到的吗？”

过了好一会，Michael才意识到对方不光是指刚才的场面。他看向四周，灯光暖黄，墙壁洁白，精致的物品被一一摆放整齐，家具布置得简洁而优雅，一切都是熟悉的恰到好处。

床头柜上，一幅家族合照静静地立在那里，所有人都在微笑，唯有画面中央男人怀抱着的男孩的脸模糊不清。

身上的枷锁消失无踪，他也没再费心机去擦拭什么。

“这是爸爸的房间。”Michael轻声说，抚上照片。

Mike自顾自地坐在沙发上，翘起腿，悠悠拂过皮革扶手的纹理，“你还要逃么？”

“逃离什么？”

“哦Michael， **Michael** ……”他低吟道，眼神在阴影中晦冥难辨，“父亲最听话的孩子，守卫他那纯洁的伊甸，把所有人都驱逐出境。”

Mike抬起手，视线落在他裸露的手背上，像是想起了什么，嘴角隐隐地弯起来，仿佛由视线代替了一个吻落在那里。

_而我宁可统领地狱，也不愿在天堂卑躬屈膝_ _[1]_ _。_

他饶有兴味地看向他，仿佛在他眼中，Michael不过是个不谙世事的孩童，忠诚地执行了课本上所有被称之为道德规范的行为准则，把自己都放逐出了乐园。他安分规矩，地狱是不屑要他的，可他仍怀逾矩私情，也回不到天堂。

“你有没有想过他为何要创造出我的存在？”Mike说。

无处可去，无迹可依，所拥有的一切是因自我拷问而终日惶惶的心。不被接受，便选择不去接受。于是饱受折磨的灵魂拒绝法则，摧毁秩序，渴望让万物回到生命开始之前的世界——在那里，喧嚣不安的心沉静下来，回归到无机状态，解除了焦虑与无止境的挣扎，成了漫漫混沌中飘扬的尘埃。

那是被放逐之人的故乡，名为永无乡。

“你拒绝，固守你那廉价的道德，用陈旧的理性与法规来强加桎梏，好像自制力是多么了不起的东西，”Mike点起一根烟，烟雾中，他那混合了嘲讽与厌烦的神情投向他，模糊隐晦，就像被迫站在一面扭曲的镜子前，“你还要在父权的领地之间流亡，辗转反复，因为只有满足你那贫乏的自尊心，你才能说服自己，你的自我意识没有受到侵害。”

无数次他看过自己的脸。在清晨，意识仍流连于快速眼动期形成的斑斓梦境而迟于行动，有那么一瞬，他不知自己身在何处。朦胧的晨曦不比梦中人来得贴近，几秒钟之前，他可以在世界的任何角落，成为任何人。他在阳光下与他执手，或是回到过去，尚能堂而皇之要求对方给予亲吻拥抱，而也总是得偿所愿的年纪。与清醒时的想象不同，梦里似乎一切都是理所当然的，没有假设，没有前提，也就把事实呈现出无以辩驳的姿态。

美好的梦境太真实，只会徒增醒来的失望。

借由盥洗室冰凉的水温，他在镜中看见自己苏醒后的脸，回到了这座房屋里。Vito想必已经醒来，在晨雾初散的花园里散步，或是已经回到书房，翻阅这一天的报纸，稍后他们会一起吃早餐，隔着三个座位的长桌尽头聊一些普通的家庭琐事，那人一如既往是个温柔体贴的父亲，而他也会尽职尽责扮演好自己的现实角色。这一刻，他好奇在那人眼里，自己究竟是什么模样。

他在镜中端详自己，罗马式的鼻梁是那人留在他身上的印记，除此之外，他并未觉自己与他有何相似之处。他盯着自己的眼睛，找不到那人温暖的笑意。

“而你又做了什么？”在这缭绕烟雾后面是自始至终的那张脸，长在他意识的暗面。

“反抗他的安排，反抗他的情感，如今你仍在反抗自己对他的情感——克制的爱难道就比情欲更高贵？——还是你宁可自欺欺人也要循规蹈矩，否则你曾为之痛苦的一切就没有意义？”

Mike的声音是他的声音，从晦涩的晨曦云翳间潜进他的意识表层。一双手搭在他的肩膀上，那样有力，稳固，仿佛一位足够耐心的良师对待迷途不返的孩童，一张脸从身后越过肩膀，靠近他的下颌，仅眉睫之距，尼古丁的气味洒在脸上，他无须转头，听见漆黑焦油包裹的心脏发出的雀跃声响。

“接受欲望的殖民，还有什么可让你踟蹰不前？压迫与抗争的主体不过是你顾影自怜的自尊心，既然你已一无所有，又何惧去迎接自己的天性？”

话语之所以具有煽惑性，是自己早已在游思幻想中动过心，即便理智微弱地警告这份假意的指引只会将他拖入谵妄的境地，而事实是，人本就是孱弱无力的，在世界，在不可知面前，人们的行为动机大多是去寻求安全的庇护，这是基因延续的本能，深深刻入每一个新生儿的血液之中，在孤夜里，若是有一道带着温度与了然理解的目光落在身上，那这就是他所拥有的全部，即便那温度背后是索多玛上空熊熊燃烧的烈焰。

他张开嘴，吞进那人缓缓送入的烟。

Mike站在他面前，一把扯下自己的领巾，情欲的咬痕在那上面清晰可见。

“你不是一直在盯着它看吗？”他抓起他的手，抚在自己暴露的脖颈处，慢慢摩挲，过于强大的意念让Michael几乎无法反抗——假使他想反抗的话。Mike引导着他的手指往下，抚过自己衬衫的领口，再到绷紧的胸膛，在某点突起上面打着转，随即叹出一声轻佻的呻吟。

“这可不是我控制的。”Mike说，视线下移，Michael跟随着那道幽暗的眼神，看见自己下身明显的隆起。

Mike靠回沙发上，神情高傲地打量着他，一手撑着头，另一只手没有迟疑地解开自己的皮带扣，缓缓埋入打开的腿间，隔着那片浸湿的布料，Michael甚至能看见几只手指勾勒出的律动。

“我也是爸爸的一部分，”Mike抬起头，那双大眼睛在他自己的抚慰下溢满湖光，随着他起伏的呼吸而潋滟荡漾，“想知道……和爸爸做是什么感觉吗？”

Michael没法否认自己的下身因那人的动作而起了反应，阴茎灼灼发疼，和难以计数的不眠的夜晚一样硬。父亲带着笑意的模样总是这样闯入脑海，直到他握住自己的欲望，在闭目幻想中触碰到那人的手指而剧烈高潮。

“我知道，”Mike的气息愈发不稳起来，而他没有停下揉捏自己阴茎的手，而是伸到更后面，更隐秘的地方。“你在想着爸爸，在卧室，在书房，在客厅，你无数次把视线停留在爸爸身上，想着爸爸尝起来是什么味道——”

最后的话音被Michael吞没，他冲过来，牢牢封住那人吐露不堪字句的唇瓣——因为真实，所以不堪。Mike用力扣住他的头颅，把他向下身压去，粘稠的前列腺液被他的手指带出而滴落在西装裤上，更多地被抹在Michael干净的发丝间。

“Michael……”他喘息道，染上情欲的嗓音沙哑得与那人颇有相似。这犹如一记电流穿过Michael全身，让他近乎本能地张开嘴，满满地含住了对方硬得发红的阴茎。

“好男孩……”Mike发出一声满足地叹息，伸手临幸对方沾染白浊的黑发，懒洋洋地抚摸着，下身却毫不怜惜地捅进初做口交的男人，引得对方连连咳嗽。

Michael感到视线被生理性泪水模糊不清，下颌因长时间被迫张开而发酸，膝盖也跪得疼痛起来，浓重的精液包裹了他，意识早已在决堤的边缘，根本没法注意到自己的手何时开始解开了自己的裤链，正一刻不停地抚慰自己的阴茎。覆舟般的潮水几乎要将他淹没。

即将倾覆之际，Mike却扯着他的头发退了出来，尽管那同样眼眶发红， 却开始脱下他的身上早已凌乱的西装与衬衫，Mike推着他，不知不觉把他们带到了床沿。

头发被猛的抓住，Michael还没来得及反应，就被一把按在床上，他跪趴着支撑自己，下一秒，不知从哪出现的黑色的皮带牢牢扣住了他的四肢，令他无法挣脱。

“放开我——”

“别那么心急，大学生，”Mike嗓音沙哑，倾身压上，他抚摸着他微微颤栗的后背，然后把手缓缓下移，伸入那人本就堪堪挂着的西装裤里，在某处边缘打着转，“不然会太紧的。”

Michael呼吸一滞，私密的地方传来酥麻的感觉让他不由自主咬紧了嘴唇，难耐的情动反应在Mike眼中一览无余。

Mike品尝着空气中的欲念与渴求，舔上那人汗湿的后颈。沾了自己前列腺液的手指绕到他未经开采的小穴，富有技巧地揉捏着，感受身下男人痉挛般地颤抖，随即猛然插入，那样猝不及防，引得身下男人溢出猫一般的呻吟。“你就想爸爸这么对你，是不是？”他吐息着在他耳边说道，得到的回应是绞紧了他手指的触感。

朝思暮想的妄念被自己的嗓音亲口说出，羞耻与兴奋让Michael腰际一软，呜咽着咬紧了床单，头发浸湿了汗水贴在额前，不用看也知道小穴被刺激得一收一缩地，明目张胆地求着被塞满。

好像这还不够折磨他似地，Michael感到思维越发不受控制，原本那些深埋于心的黑暗意识被Mike唤出了共鸣，争先恐后破土而出，回应着Mike咒语般地引诱。

“说出你的幻想。”咒语道。

“想要……”在控制自己之前，他的身体陷入了潜意识的掌控，扭动着腰肢，眼神迷离而撩人，“想要在爸爸办公的时候闯进书房，盯着他那里，他在把下属们打发走的下一秒，就按耐不住地把我压在书桌上摸……”

Mike舔舐着他光滑的脊背，黑瞳里闪过一丝笑意。“然后呢？”

“然后……如果下属们突然敲门，我会躲到书桌底，跪在他膝下，用牙齿轻咬开他的裤链……”Michael呻吟着，意识早已坠入情欲深海，他听见自己的嗓音，混沌中与Mike融为一体，彼此不分。

“……爸爸的手指穿插过我的头发，那样牢固地把我禁锢在他两腿之间……”

“……你如饥似渴地含住爸爸那根粗壮的阴茎，嘴巴被捅出阴茎的形状，不知餍足地吮吸着，哪怕被呛得眼泪连连……”

“……我不会出声，而爸爸会赞许地笑着望向我，说我是他的好孩子……啊啊——”

Mike加入了第三根手指。被撑开的后穴似乎连欲望都被撑得更大了，不满足地紧紧吸着，胸口被蹂躏得红肿，而身上那人却不曾放过他。Michael感到自己被海潮翻涌卷起，意识早已碎落四处，唯有被压抑已久的欲望本能在热切回应。

“Michael……我们有何不同？”Mike用手指模仿着抽插的频率进进出出，满意地听着到对方不断泄出的甜腻呻吟，“乖巧的男孩，你怎么能对着自己的亲生父亲想入非非呢？”像是责怪似的，他放缓了手上的动作。

Michael只能摇头，比起否认，更像是求他别停下。身后的男人却悉数退出了手指，在床角翻找些什么。无法忍受的空虚涌上，Michael还没来得及开口，一根湿滑弯曲的异物便再度捅进。

后穴触电般的快感袭来，让Michael不由自主地叫出声，该死的，他想说，这太过了——一根粗大的触手完全撑开了他，表面吸盘灵巧地逗弄着内壁，瘙痒的感觉让他几乎发疯。

“呜拿走……”他喊得喑哑，挣脱不了的手腕被皮带勒出痕迹，下身只能不断磨蹭着床单，“想要……”他又呢喃道，Mike引诱出的潜意识再度操控了他的整个身体，而理智节节败退。他把头埋进床垫里，试图阻止自己发出更甜腻的声音，臀部却高高抬起，像是求那根不断律动的触手进入得更深。

仿佛是看穿了他的临界点，Mike拉开距离，在一旁好整以暇地欣赏对方被触手操得神智不清的模样。深紫的触手不停律动着，紧紧嵌进那人潮湿的后穴，犹如一根摇晃的动物尾巴，分泌的液体正顺着他颤抖的大腿根滑过，滴在床单上染深了一大片，在汗水浸润下，那古铜色的赤裸身体犹如一幅古典主义的油画。

可怜的阴茎因得不到抚慰而涨得通红，不断溢出水来，Mike喉结滚动了动，伸出腿，皮鞋摩擦对方硬得颤抖的阴茎，赏予男人高潮。

Michael呻吟着射了，精液喷涌而出，与后穴的粘稠混在一块，把他的下身弄得一片狼藉。额前的汗水滑落到他长长的眼睫毛上，如清晨的露珠悬挂在橄榄叶，反射出纯净的光。

端庄与淫乱，众神与妖魔，那是争权夺势的战争，战场是他的身体。四肢的皮带怜悯地松开了，Michael倒在床上，微张着嘴深深吸入肉体凡胎所需的氧气，而刚发泄完的阴茎依旧坚硬。

Mike眼神幽暗了下来，他走过去将还在喘息的男人翻过身，整个人直接跨坐上去，

“你仍在想着爸爸，是不是。”他握住他的阴茎，天鹅般仰着脖子，盛气凌人地看着他。

Michael没有出声，他的胸膛急剧起伏，似乎已经筋疲力尽，Mike清楚，他无法否认。

“你不会以为，这里的怪物因为是你才不攻击的吧？”Mike说，尽管气息不稳，手上仍一刻不停引导那根柱体对准自己渴求得微微抽搐的后穴，不断碾磨。

“爸爸从没想过真正的你会来到这个世界。”黑天鹅神情孤傲，下身潮湿不堪，仍显得那么不可侵犯。“他的宪法，是为我而定。”

说罢，他完全吞没下去。

性、爱，与死亡的冲动常常混淆不清。

撕裂而出的鲜血涌下，铁锈与咸腥的味道迅速扩散到整个房间，他的目光冰凉，毫无血色，阴茎却高高挺立，硬得发红。

冲动和对象并非紧密关联。正如他在同他做爱，却闭起眼睛，任由一袭墨黑的身影占据脑际，秘而不宣，而彼此心知肚明。

在思想出轨前，心中的欲念并不具备自我审查的能力，而欲望既害怕法规的作用，却也源于此地，因此欲望选择了最安全的办法——藏匿于思想之下，潜意识中。

男人在朝他微笑，眼里温柔的星月交相映辉。

他挪动自己的臀部，一前一后地去迎合着，血液粘稠的触感让坚硬的凶器进入得更加顺利，眼睑下颤动的瞳孔也不由得涣散了起来。

人们总是歌颂深情的悲剧，为爱而死的结局，既然痛苦的心因爱而起，无法被触摸的心怎能不寻求肉体的转移？

“Mike，别这样……”

“用力……更深……”他说，有如弦音，颤抖着散落在身下的躯体上，在那人湖水般的瞳里荡开涟漪。他牢牢扣住Michael试图阻止的手，全心全意感受下身的撕裂。

性欲是生物延续的本能，而生命的诞生却源于破坏——花苞破土而出，蚕蛹破茧成蝶，世界打破混沌的平衡，又将万物推向热寂。

皮肤与脏器以疼痛肆意宣告着存在。汗水流过脊背，直达股沟，在交战阵地与血流汇聚成片，却丝毫不减那抹血色的浓厚，而本是透明的汗水染上了红色的纹理，宛如一颗颗晶莹的蔷薇。

他看见Vito，神情空寂，在尸骸与烈焰下不断前行，只是走着，一直走，一直在，在这无尽的时间里也不过是浮光掠影。

仅有本能，仅剩本能，Mike笑起来，上前去拉住他的手，两双漆黑的眼睛相遇，并肩而行。

所有生活的目标都是死亡。

他不明白为何他总是执着地想要伤害自己，好像用刀划开皮肤，把鲜血淋漓的伤口撑开，好让那些浓烈情感从创口流淌出来，唯其如此，否则活不下去。

那些汹涌而出的欲望，言语所不能表诉，理性无法企及，没有边界与终点，名为混沌，终日不绝。他一遍遍割开自我，任其暴露在空气中，几乎可以妄图填满这片虚无之境。

只是虚无吞噬所有而依旧空无一物，他断羽绝鳞的鸣啼也不过成了蜉蝣之息，被无际的海水冲刷而亡。

他想Mike被遗留在了尘世乐园，在那里，水果尚未落地就开始腐烂，肉体成了单薄的蛋壳，一只尖喙的鸟袱着绝望与哀嚎，从巨大的红色浆果中孵化成人。

在这个世界上方，流火的天幕像极了一颗兀自燃烧的心。

————

[1]出自弥尔顿所著史诗《失乐园》，为撒旦的独白。

死亡本能这一概念出自弗洛伊德《超越唯乐原则》，不一一标出注释。


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
鲜血从Michael的脖颈滴落下来。  
一把锋利的匕首牢牢抵在他的喉咙，用力之深，已经刺破皮肤。  
握紧匕首的手平稳异常，而他神情冷静，笔直盯着不远处的男人。  
Mike站在房间另一头，面无表情地回望。他的双手仍看似随意地垂下，只是四周原本洁白的墙壁开始渗出红色，片片剥落。  
“带我去见爸爸。”Michael说， 震动的声带牵扯得伤口滴落更多的血，而他的手依旧平稳。  
“请便，”Mike不动声色地绷紧了下颌，“省得我下令杀你。”  
“一旦我死在这里，他就会知道。”Michael把匕首再度往深推送了一点，让他不由得一阵咳嗽，“你不敢杀死我——你需要我来对你存在的合理性作出证明，不是吗？”  
话音是那样清晰、突兀，在他涌起血腥味的喉咙之中颤抖，横陈在两人之间，像一具腐烂的动物尸体。  
整个房间的确正在腐烂，大片大片的鲜红肉块从墙壁渗出、跌落，地板抽搐般地抖动起来，仿佛置身于某种巨兽的体内，因内脏被刺破而引发全身的剧烈痉挛。  
Mike没有动。  
“你的存在可以成为过去，我不需要你活着。”  
“你害怕爸爸跟我见面——”  
“真可笑——”  
“——你害怕，因为你心里清楚！”Michael一字一句地说，执意把匕首推至更深，“我是完整的，而你，你是混乱、极端与自我毁灭的疯狂——”  
“到此为止，男孩们。”平静的嗓音犹如凉水浇灌，房间中央，一抹黑影幻化成人形，暂停了充斥悬空的锋利血片，他轻轻推开眼前的一块，静止的碎片们便纷纷落地，像是下过一场血雨。  
手中的匕首消隐无踪，满目的血色停止了凋零，最后一片飘在地上，悄无声息。  
Vito背对着他，走向房间那头的自己。  
“Mike，能给爸爸一点时间么？”  
他看不到那人的脸，而那道熟悉的嗓音此刻却太过温柔，Mike眼中火焰摇摇晃晃，皆是那人身形。  
四周徒然太过安静，他好像听到了受伤巨兽呜咽的哀鸣。良久，Mike只是朝那人笑了笑，点点头，消失在一片血雾中。  
  
  
  
  
“请原谅，”Vito徐徐转身，神色是那么柔和而谦逊，“我想我是有些太溺爱孩子了。”  
“你从一开始就知道我在这个世界。”Michael生硬地指出。  
“我知道你是安全的。”他向他走来，看见Michael条件反射地后退而停在原地，一丝阴影滑过他的脸上，再度抬起头时，他仍是那样温和地笑，“Mike有时会促成一些他并不想要的结果——我想我得为此道歉，让你受到这些惊吓。”  
“可人的确不能控制自己的梦魇，”他盯着他的眼睛，“是吗？”  
“普通人的确如此。”Vito停顿稍许，更像是留出时间，让这句话在对方脑海达成某种的联想。随即他再度微笑起来，语调颇有些轻快，“可别告诉他，Mike喜欢我佯装不知。”  
他想他仍未习惯对方用那样的语气叫着他的名字，却指向另一个人。也许他永远也没法习惯，也许他总会觉得太过——太过温柔，太过亲昵，太过——  
“你受伤了。”  
“什么？”  
Vito指指自己的脖颈处，Michael愣了愣神，片刻才反应过来。只是一颗心像是摆错了位置，挤压着胸口传来更真实的钝痛。他摇了摇头。  
“无所谓。”  
“有的。”Vito再度朝他走来，他终于没有后退，任由对方抚上他的发丝，温暖的触感隔绝了心底的喧嚣，让他想要就此沉睡下去。  
“你相信我吗？”低沉的嗓音问道。  
“我相信。”  
“那么闭上眼睛。”  
他听话地闭上，一如小时候，出门玩闹受了伤，Vito总会蹲下来，给他上药的时候让他闭起眼睛，结束时在那上面轻呵一口气，好像所有的疼痛便能刹那间消失无踪。  
“Mikey，”他低诵道，“你没有受伤。”  
“我没有受伤。”  
平白的言语自那人而来便成了受祝的油膏，暖流淌过，又从发丝间褪去，他从沉睡中苏醒，看见一片瑰丽的色彩，雕琢成天堂的模样。  
玫瑰花窗取代了剥零的墙壁，大理石刻的一排排石柱支撑着交叉拱顶，高耸的吊灯悬挂着，在那人身后，金色十字架闪耀着星点辉芒。  
“St. Patrick's，”他们正站在教堂中央，Micheal望了眼四周，视线被磁场吸引般再度回到Vito身上，“为什么带我来这里？”  
Vito走到圣水台前，神情怀念，像是追述着一段流逝的记忆。  
“你当初就是在这里接受洗礼的。”  
他轻叹一声，转向他。  
“Michael，”他缓缓开口，眼神在彩绘玻璃析出的光中晦暗不明，“你弃绝撒旦吗？”  
“……我弃绝。”  
“你怎么能弃绝不存在的东西？”他轻声问道，伸出一只手指，轻轻搅动那里平静的水流。他还在朝他微笑，水台泛起的波纹让Michael不自觉有些口干舌燥，意味不明的话语更是推波助澜，他吞咽一下，定了定神。  
“为什么你不愿醒来？”  
“嘘——耐心，男孩。”Vito点了点他的唇，温热手指留下的水珠更显冰凉，“还记得我教过你的吗？提问是为了印证推测，而非寻求解答。”  
Michael抿起嘴唇，细末的水珠并不能缓解他那没由来的干渴，丝丝凉意在燥热的心上也只是杯水车薪。他下意识地触摸自己的喉咙，这才发觉伤口早已没有痕迹。  
“ _我愿意，你便得以痊愈。_ （马太福音8:3）”他喃喃道，“在意识世界中，相信就能成为事实。”  
“仅仅在意识世界？”  
“你不能——”Michael迟疑了，他想方设法来到这里，就是来请求他改变现实，不是吗。  
Vito适时地接下了那话里未尽的犹豫，就像一位游刃有余地指挥者，将错了调的弦音重新引回条理分明的协奏之中。他再度起了调。  
“你说你相信我。”  
“是的。”  
“为什么？”  
 _你相信全能的天父，万物的创造者吗？  
_ “我相信……是出于信赖。”  
“我做了什么，让你认为可以依赖？”  
“并不是具体哪一件事导致的，”Michael斟酌着词句，“只是——出于感觉，也许远在我记事之前就存在。”  
“有人说，信仰的基础无关教诲、推断、逻辑甚至是理性，你同意吗？”  
Michael 想到很久以前，他并不需要总是拷问自我而深陷踟蹰的境地，当他回答，便只需阐明事实或推理，或是清晰的心情，若他提问，他知道总能得到那人认真的解释。  
是何时开始，他止步于探寻。疑问为幻想提供了无数可能性，而他将自己置于刻意混沌的心境之中，没有审判，便没有放逐。  
他回到了神学课上，望着窗外花园阳光普照的那些日子。  
 _“绝对依赖感。”一阵敲击黑板的声音打破了下午的宁静。“施莱尔马赫认为，宗教是人对神的绝对依赖感。”讲台上的声音继续道，四周的同学们正埋头沙沙记下要点，而他愣了愣，脑海中闪过某个模糊身影。  
“也就是说，宗教不是知识，不是行为，也不是道德，却是一种情感，是一种与神的亲密关系。”  
_ _亲密关系。_ 他写下这个词。 _那是否意味着这其中情感是相互的？_  
如果说彼时的他尚未可知自己那早已滋生的朦胧情愫，又怎么会在旁边写下了厄勒克特拉[1]的名字？待他回过神，只记得自己慌乱地划去，又撕下了整页纸，在发颤的手中揉成无人能辨的罪据。  
信仰是不需要论证的。他想。  
“看着我，Michael。”Vito轻轻抬起他的下巴，就像抬起摇摆不定的天秤，而他方才饮过真言之水，想必灵魂已比一只死去的蝴蝶更重[2]。  
“神在此处吗？”Vito问。  
他垂下了眼眸。  
“神无处不在。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _第一诫 钦崇一主在万有之上，除祂之外，再无神祇。_ （出埃及记 20:2-17）  
  
  
  
“你在崇拜什么？”  
那是在遥远冬日的林肯纪念堂前，他一手抱起幼小的他，给他念右侧石壁上凿刻的葛底斯堡演讲。精妙的讲词让男孩若有所思地低头，末了，他仿着那些的尾句，磕磕绊绊地造起来，“在上帝的见证下……我要变得像爸爸一样强大……源于他，借由他，为了他。”  
情话全因年少而坦率，却也最害怕以懵懂作故。假以时日，怀中的少年长大，尽阅世事繁华，也许会想起当年那份过于直白的轻狂，付诸一笑，然后同其它话语那般就此淡忘。  
正是此时，他听见了Vito那句关于崇拜的问话，他从未听过父亲用如此不确定的语调开口——这对于Vito Corleone而言，竟会是个疑问吗？  
远在形成概念之前，他已经形成了依赖。既然自出生起就得伞而蔽于雨下，又怎么能不作为理所当然。在战壕，生死未卜之际，他看见战友们把枪扛在背后，一遍遍擦拭着手中沾灰的圣母像，而他不做念祷，只是闭上眼睛，又一次回到了长滩。  
他明白这份依赖平凡得如大多数人那样，在庸碌的尘间生活，不自觉向往那些超越普世的存在，所谓品行无可指摘，所谓道德自成一派，这些比肩诸神的存在仿佛永远守护在身后，以春晖抚草，以薄月作标，如同灯塔守护着扁舟的回航。  
而他也未曾怀疑自己实实在在地握有那只桨。依赖障目了理性，累积成崇拜，若是某一时刻自慎足够清醒，试图追根溯源这一非理智的情感，那么所有的记忆，所有意识触及的隐晦心绪都已替他作答。  
“可我并非你想的那样。”Vito说。  
里世界永无宁日，烈焰经年不息，他闻之所及，只有野兽凄厉的尖嚎，卵石断裂，铁锈味从地心深处涌来，又浸入空无所有的彼方，唯虚无是这世界的王。  
虚无打破了表象，将他刺伤，又将他抛在这不着边际的荒芜之境，以在他面前切切实实揭示自己潜意识中那些蔑伦悖理的景象。  
“这可真教人失望——人们崇拜神祇，却自甘退得远远地匍匐，连上前质问的勇气都是虚假的，因为他们不会质疑——除了质疑自己。因为那本就是自己创造出来幻像，唯可远观。你要是从内里切开来看看，就发现连那些闪着金光的底座，也不过是黄铜糊成的一块，恶劣得不堪入目。你还有什么期待？曾为之细敲打磨的，如今已黯然失色，低头看去，只剩一堆散架跌落的骨块。”  
Vito凝望着他，目光穿透了扬起的尘埃。  
“Michael，你崇拜的我存在吗？”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
记忆中的Vito都别过了头。他没有在餐桌上越过众人看向他，没有在黄昏时节给他读那些童话，没有牵着他，没有在人群之中找到他。  
不——Michael痛苦地捂住了头，这不是真的——  
“爸爸……”人潮汹涌，男孩被挤得跌跌撞撞，染上哭腔的稚嫩嗓音在喧哗中细如蚊吟。  
这不是真的。他嘶哑着说，不知道自己究竟有没有发出声音。这不是真的，你在篡改我的记忆，住手，住手！  
“爸爸——”男孩喊道，背影愈行愈远，无数的陌生人推攘着他，遮蔽了晴日的天空。四周爆发着节庆的烟花声，他什么都听不见。  
Michael跌倒在地，他紧紧抱住疼痛欲裂的头，好像那样就能抓住正从记忆中离去的Vito。  
这不是真的，这不是真的……他只能不停地重复，说给自己听。  
那人没有回头。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他猛地惊醒，昏黄的房间天旋地转，直到一只手暂停了一切。  
“做噩梦了？”低沉的嗓音从耳边传来，他转过头，对上一双温柔而专注的眼眸。  
“嗯。”他闷声道。心跳仍狂窜不已，于是他闭起眼睛，让额头与那只手掌更贴近。  
温暖的手撩拨着他的发丝，然后被一个吻取代。“是枕得不舒服么？”  
感觉到脖颈处的手臂想要抽回，Michael摆了摆头，发出一阵不满的哼哼。  
初春的早晨还有些凉，他往被窝深处钻了钻，听着那人平稳的呼吸，感到鼻尖酸涩异常。  
 _你不是真的。  
_  
  
  
“啊……啊……爸爸……”他呻吟着，感受下身传来雨瀑般的快感，蔓延而过。  
Vito轻轻地吻过他侧颈，将那上面溢出的汗液悉数尝尽。“Mikey……”染上情欲的嗓音更显暗哑，“爸爸要射了……”  
“别离开，”他勾起双腿，紧紧扣着那人腰肢，不住地喘息道，“留下，留下来……”  
那人笑了笑。  
  
  
  
“在想什么？”烛光影影绰绰，将眼前身着白西装的人镀上一层金色。Vito一手撑着头，嘴角浮出若有似无的笑意，“怎么脸这么红？”  
Michael别过视线，感觉脸有些发烫，“是这里太热了。”他说，将桌上的葡萄酒一饮而尽。是酒精的作用。他想。  
窗外传来海浪拍击沙砾的声音，规律地持续着，风吹来，带来乳色贝壳中萦绕的一曲船歌。  
“周年快乐。”Vito说，微笑着看向他，眼里满是他的倒映。  
“有什么想说的吗？”见他不回答，Vito伸手越过桌面，捧住他的双手，烛火闪烁在他眼中，映出波光粼粼的希冀。  
空气都放慢了脚步，将那人眼底的温柔吸饱了而蒸发成云，又下成雨，淅淅沥沥地落在他手心。  
Michael低下头，在记忆中一遍遍回放这支乐曲。  
 _我多希望这真的。  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
他记起来了。  
他记得与他在积雪消融的湖边亲吻，直到夕阳落尽，也记得他牵起他的手，带他到无人的山顶观赏夜星，远处是模糊成点的万家灯火，与无垠的天空交相闪烁，他们没有说话，风声已倾诉了爱意。  
他记得那人嘴唇的触感，柔软的，就像漂浮在云端。第一次，是在书房，心沉入六尺之下，而后被云朵托起。第二次，是在庭院，霞光从树荫间蔓延，滑过秋蝉的翅翼。第三次，巴勒莫主教座堂。第四次，橄榄枝下……他记得每一次，每一次都让他心生涟漪。  
这些日子从无光的土壤深处发酵而出，以无可辩驳的姿态向他伸出手，给予另一种人生。他拥有这样的记忆，就拥有Vito。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“由你作出选择。”那道嗓音说。  
记忆本应分隔了现实与妄念，而此刻却模糊了边境，彼此交错，相嵌缠绵，犹如嫁接的玫瑰花茎刺破了野蔷薇的枝条，汲取本应属于那些花蕾的养料，在蔷薇的身躯里沉入异乡，到了春天，绽放的会是将蔷薇蚕食而尽的血红玫瑰，又或许会是一支埋葬了死去的玫瑰旧梦的苍白蔷薇。  
“什么是真的？”  
他站在谎言与罪恶之间，低头望进最深处的欲望。内心往往在自我面前最善伪装，就算他在Mike面前亲口承认了那些不洁臆想，而这一次没有毒蛇引诱作为借口，他所听见的，只有自我那跃跃跳动的心脏落入深渊的回音。  
他没有动，并非由于难以抉择，恰是因为心知肚明——假使时光倒转，他不曾得他以温柔相待，还是否会因看见那人眸中的渺渺星河，流连不返？  
纵然记忆可以被篡改，情感早已沉淀下来，生根发芽，即便再经受摧折而凋零，也会留下痕迹，久别的一滴雨露，就足以唤起心悸。  
而幻想本是自情而起，成了记忆，奔腾着就如河川汇聚成海，皆为本能。  
他没有动，只是遥望着，等海平面上升。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
所有的不曾回首都成了海市蜃楼，所有旖旎的触碰不再是镜花水月。他让海潮淹没自己，落入Vito的怀中，就像归乡的候鸟。  
“爸爸，”他唤道，“抱着我。”  
Vito抱紧了他。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Michael，爸爸很想你……你知道吗？”  
他回到了这座教堂，在受难神像前接受那人的亲吻。Vito尝起来正是记忆中的白兰地与柑橘香，让他宛若新生。  
背后的金十字开始剥落，流出里面黑色的血来，Vito笼罩着他，阳光不知何时已褪去，晦冥的角落钻出荆棘藤蔓，刺破了玫瑰花窗，玻璃碎片还未跌落在地上，已化成蝙蝠扇起翅膀。  
舌间传来血橙与烈酒的味道，愈发浓烈，Michael有些喘不过气，一吻之于犹如火信落入酒精，点燃了教堂，火光倒影在Vito眼中，燃烧着他与自己。  
“Mike……”Vito把他压倒在地，侵略般地吻着他，那双和煦的眼眸成了一轮猩红的月，在云起风涌的夜空冉冉升起。  
那本是他朝思暮想的绵情呼唤，却在这腥风血雨中让他如坠冰窖。一阵天旋地转袭来，他本以为紧握着的桅杆倾塌于海啸中，洋流沸腾翻滚，却在这更为广阔的夜幕下仿若一潭死水。  
 _——你有没有想过为什么他要创造出我的存在？  
_ 他想起那时Mike对他说的话， _那人是否曾有如今他这般感受？_ ——被钳制住的手腕无法挣脱，骨节被卡得发疼，他无力地扭动腰肢，想要躲避那人滚烫的手指，却无法压抑细碎的呻吟。Vito把他紧紧地按在怀里，那样用力，好像要把他嵌入身体，谁在颤抖已分不清。  
黑暗吞噬了声音，在这沉默中没有哭泣。那具虚无的灵魂，孤独地行走在尸骸之地，没有方向，行走便成了徘徊，没有时间，空虚便永无止境。  
他记得Mike全身是血，却带着满足与自豪的笑意。他满不在乎地抚过自己脖颈上的青淤咬痕，以一种几乎是梦幻般地语气对他说——  
他可以任由Vito操他，铐住双手也好，下跪口交也好，在白骨铺就的床上，鲜血横流的地底，他清醒着，或是在情欲与不可自拔中癫狂，他都会张开双腿，迎合着他以吻，以匕首，以锁链侵占确认着他，乐此不疲，心甘情愿。  
 _——这样的我不会拒绝。  
_ “不，爸爸。”Michael摇着头，嘶哑的嗓音在这翻腾的夜中几不可闻。  
这不是真的。  
幻想重复千遍，也只是幻想。从虚无之境中生长出的玫瑰，再妖曳也无关现实土壤。他知道只要他愿意，便能看见永世不落的太阳，可他不要那人灼烧自己，只求共沐韶光。  
Vito停了下来。  
呼号的风暴刹那消散无踪，血月沉没，化为翡翠色的温柔梦境。  
Michael怔住了，不可置信地看着眼前的Vito，刚才宛如恶魔的红瞳被柔和取代，一如记忆中父亲的模样，除了火焰熄灭之际，残留的得不到的悲伤。  
 _——我会允许，因为他需要我的允许。  
_ Vito永远不会伤害他。无论是哪个Vito，无论他有多疯狂。  
他终于知道那时Mike说这话的时候，眼中分明支离破碎，何以非要在混沌中拼起一颗心，一颗在灵薄狱中为他跳动的心。  
Michael叹息着，吻了吻那抹悲伤。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
那些雨滴没能落入掌心，失去体温，化作一片雪。  
世界再度回到灰烬茫茫的白夜。  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
——————————————————————  
  
[1]厄勒克特拉（Electra）：传说中的古希腊公主。恋父情结（Electra Complex）的由来。  
[2]克里特-迈锡尼文明出土文物中重复出现的宗教性母题——该文明将蝴蝶看作灵魂的砝码，在人死后，灵魂会被放置天秤上称其重量，以裁决其命运。这被称为Psychostasia.（Bernard Clive Dietrich，The Origins of Greek Religion[M]）  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Vito Corleone坐在台阶上，漫天飞舞的灰烬飘落在他的发丝，就像白了头。

他就坐在家前， _他们的家_ 。Michael看到，记忆里对于儿童的他而言太过陡峭的台阶此时望去已显得低矮，覆着白灰而与那人同样斑驳起来。

就像在时间洪流中奔逝而去的那些日子。那些清脆的欢声笑语、人潮，与夏日夜晚盛放的耀眼烟花，当其升至高空中最灿烂的时刻，他会有种超脱现实的虚幻感，在那一瞬间，他已身处此情此境，目睹万千繁华，所闻所感只是远去的欢呼声，与繁华终逝的落寞。

他走向Vito，双足踏在雪地里悄然无声，浅浅的脚印不一会儿便被遮隐无痕。待他走近，对上那人从恍如隔世中苏醒的眼眸，他才发现那双眼中似乎也曾开遍群花，如今徒留枯枝败叶。

原来此去经年。

“你回来了。”Vito柔声说道，他的嗓音有着不易察觉的欣喜，尾音却被这欣喜刺痛似地轻颤起来。

那语调太过小心翼翼。Michael蹲下来，好像要用目光承托起那人无处安放的心。

“你曾不相信？”

“我不曾设想。”

他垂下眼睑，在Michael试图触碰时轻微避开。

“可你却守在这里……”Michael顿了顿，“……等我？”

Vito没有回答。一时间Michael有了种错觉，好像那人漫长的等候仍未结束，他仍将独自等下去。

他坐到他身边，和他一起望着眼前纷飞无尽的灰茫。

“我在那里见到了他——他们。”Michael说，不由自主地张开手掌，接着飘零的雪灰，“你也有……Mike吗？”

身旁那人仍是沉默。白灰积满了掌心，却仍轻若鸿毛，与里世界血幕般沉重的雨是那么不同。重变成了轻，占有成了隔绝。是否剥离了情感的灵魂就能有所归依？那些截然矛盾的情感，在长久斗争与纠缠中不知会把灵魂带往何处去。Michael呵了口气，雪色的灰烬无法被温暖，只能散落浮空中。

“先回家吧。”他说。

Vito点点头。

时隔多年再回到莫特街的房屋里，一切似乎都因他的成长而显得古旧矮小了，狭窄的过道处，木柜边缘还依稀可见男孩们打闹碰损的痕迹。Vito在走廊尽头停下来，示意他跟他上二楼。

印入眼帘的是一扇墙，陌生而不容置疑地呈在那里，Michael愣住了，手指触摸到的是冰冷而结实的墙壁，已经因岁月的腐蚀而有些泛黄，与四周熟悉的外墙染上同样的纹理。

这本应是他房间的地方，只有一堵墙。

Vito终于回过头看他了，神色洗尽了铅华而淡泊。

“在表世界，你不存在。”

一切都错了位。他终于明白，游丝错觉的温柔是真的，冷漠的拒绝也是真的，里世界浇灌的血玫瑰是真的，眼前灰烬埋葬的白蔷薇也是真的。

彼世的虚无，此间的寂寞，织成二律背反的矛盾灵魂。活生生的灵魂一半在灼烧中无休止地徘徊，另一半已烧成了终日不绝的尘埃。

Michael伸出手，不顾那人轻微后退的动作而坚持走近，替他扫落发间的积雪。

“我就在这里。”Michael说，“带我回家吧。”

“我做不到。”Vito突然抓过他的手，用力得让Michael以为自己面对的是另一个他，而下一秒他便惊醒似地松开了。

“我不被允许。”Vito抱歉地说，“我不该接触你的。”

“你帮我挡了枪。”Michael并没有在意自己吃痛的手腕，他仍往前逼近Vito。内心深处那些被梦魇散播的强烈情绪似乎已生根发芽，叫嚣着让这一切否定，一切自欺欺人的压抑了结在此时此刻。“当你想到我时，是什么感觉？”他执着地问。

“每次望向你，都像隔着厚厚的雾，朦胧之中什么也分不清。”

“你不被允许有感情，是吗？”

“很明显，我做得不够好。”Vito忧伤地笑了，“这就是为什么他试图惩罚我——即使是想要靠近你的念头出现，就足以让我头疼欲裂。”

“从什么时候开始的？”

“我知道在你出生之前不是这样的，那段生活我已经记得不多，”他停顿片刻，叹息道，“也不再重要。只是，太久了……感觉上就像是自我有意识开始。”

“可你在这里并不快乐，”Michael低下头，想到彼方那人行过尸骸的空落眼神。“你们都是——我让你感到痛苦吗？”

“我不想伤害你。”他认真答道，“不能让世人伤害你。”

“我不在乎世人。”Michael以同样认真地说，“我只在乎你。”

Vito看上去既幸福又悲伤。

屋里不知何时也开始下起不绝的灰烬来，他的脸庞如蛋壳般破裂了，年轻的脸上浮现出一道道裂纹，灰烬就从那里纷纷散落，像是白昼将逝的流连。Michael有些慌张地抚上他的脸，那些没有温度的灰擦过他的指尖，飘到了空无所有的地方。

“怎么回事？”Michael急切地问。他抚不平那些皱褶，也没法阻止灰烬从那人冰凉的皮肤间流走。Vito缓缓推开他，Michael看到，那只方才紧紧抓住他的手，掌心遍生出焦黑的灼痕。

“你再碰我，我就要死了。”他轻声说。

灰烬纷飞，下得如凛冬的大雪，在这满目尽落的苍茫里，从狭缝中破土而出的柔软爱意似乎永远也等不来春天。

“也许是已经晚了。”Vito却笑起来，语调带上了满足的愉悦，那是等待的悬斧终得落下的坦然。“我不能够存在于这个世界了——这个以绝对理性构筑的世界——我会被烧死，这是他的判决。我知道终有这么一天的，意外的只是，当它到来之后，我竟感到了沉甸甸的暖意，这因你而生的陌生感情，回到了我的身体里，让我降落在这片土地上……形体消亡之际我得以活了过来，因为我终于能够对自己说：‘是啊，我真想拥抱你。’”

Vito张开手臂，微笑的目光停留在他身上，在这毫秒之间作一场漫长的告别。

Michael还没来得及走近，蓦然从虚无中点起的猩红业火便吞噬了眼前的身影，那样熊熊燃烧着，却无声无息，犹如最后一朵玫瑰的盛放。

他回应的双手就这样突兀地停在半空中，任由火舌代替了那人的怀抱包裹了他的心。

不化的积雪跌落在地，每一片都曾是灵魂的一隅。不知过了多久，忘记了眨眼而眼睛酸涩异常，他仍望着前方，唯有火光摇曳在那双硕大而凝神的眼中。

“……还记得有次过节，你带我去参加游行，结果我们被挤散了吗？”Michael说，对着焦枯的渺渺空气。“我没有一丝害怕，曾经如此，如今依然。”

“如果你等在原地，那么这次换我来找你。”

他踏出一步，走进那道火焰之中。


	6. Chapter 6

想象总是在黑暗中最为生机勃勃。

被剥夺了视觉，脚步声在狭小走廊里回荡，血的气味，墙壁粘稠与干涸交替的质感，无不清晰地描绘名为恐怖的景象。他却丝毫不感到害怕。回忆与无数彩色的日子陪伴着他，而他由那份无人听闻的承诺带领，往前走着，不知道自己正往何处去，但他知道自己必须走下去，唯其如此，才能拥有一丝可能。

他想到在遥远的过去，长滩的院子对他来说已是大得惊人了，在房屋背后那片园地上，男孩总是能找到无尽的乐趣，他会看着蜜蜂在屋檐上筑巢，整整一个下午，直到Vito在起风时分将他带回房中。然后他便忘记了蜜蜂，专注地看向父亲眼里——那些感情太过深邃，太多的可能性，他无法解谜，只是本能感到安心。

而后他长大了，要离开家，到更广阔的世界中去。他总是会见到新鲜的事、遇到什么人的，足以令他眼花缭乱、应接不暇。他不再需要想象力了，逻辑推理的一切确之凿凿，事无巨细地呈现在眼前，他去观察，然后走向下一步。

如今回头看，这些年繁杂的心绪不曾安宁，难道他不是每一步都做了正确的选择吗？

_——他为什么会那样笑起来？_

Vito临别的目光萦绕在他心上，烈焰焚身之际，那人却温柔笑起来，张开怀抱，如他一直以来想做的那样。

而那抹翡翠色的悲伤那么真实，从斑驳的发丝间抖落。他看着这相异而交融的情感印在那人眸中，就像在心灵的站台上被遗落的旅人，等待着一列愿为他停留的火车。

他决定把心放在那里。

远处终于有了些许光亮，Michael向前奔去，从门缝中透出的光和血让他不由得摒住呼吸。他有过许多糟糕情形的设想，却无一如眼前这样。

Mike独自坐在地上，无数铁链从四处墙壁中伸出，连接到他脖颈处的荆棘项圈，遍布的尖刺早已将皮肤割得血肉模糊，而他只是将头微微靠在身旁的空王座上，闭着眼睛，像是沉入了甜美的异乡。

随着铁链而编织的厚重蛛网承载着这份幻想，垂挂着几乎填满了房间。Mike身上没有一丝灰尘，他仍那么干净，就连他身上的血迹都未曾干涸，流淌着，仿佛是他梦中最鲜明的一部分。

他想他不愿被打扰。Michael轻轻靠近，蹲下来，小心地查看起他脖上的锁链，它们甚至没有任何开裂的纹路。

“这就是你的第一反应？”沙哑而冷淡的嗓音蓦地响起，Michael抬起头，那双漆黑的眼睛没有水光，像是早已凝固在累世之前的幻境中，“救我？”

他停下来。“我救不了你，”他艰难地开口，“如果你不愿意被救——”

“——我不。”那双眼睛仍没看他，“离开。”

Michael蹲了下来。“是你把自己拷在这的，对不对？”他轻声说，“爸爸什么都没做。”

提到Vito，那人终于从沉溺中醒来，凝固的漆黑眼眸如蜡融在微茫烛火里。

“爸爸什么都没做。”Mike机械地重复道，平缓而断续的语调让人想起那些行将就木的鸟儿，“他什么都没做，是我把自己弄成这样的——他没有阻止，因为他知道我想要这样——因为我知道他不允许自己见我。没关系，我就在这里等他。我把自己拷在这里，就在这里，哪儿也不去——Michael，Michael，你知道我等了多久吗？”

Mike看着他，毫无血色的嘴角勾起一轮残破的笑。

“你知道，永恒有多少秒吗？”

夜深了，单独的旅人站在空荡荡的站台上，望着车轨延伸至远方。在这寒夜中没有闪烁着的摇曳灯光，想必最后一班列车也早已驶过了身旁。

他明天还会再来的。他收回目光，正欲离去，却发现不知何时对面站台上同样伫立着一个孤零零的灵魂，那灵魂仍在眺望，他似乎已被经年累月的日光晒得透明，只有在黑夜中才隐约可见那道幽冥。也许远在他意识到之前，那灵魂就已经等在此处，他看着他，他也看着他。

第二天他仍在那里，第三天、第四天……后来的每一天他都能看见他，与他相隔着延绵的车轨，站在同样无人的站台上，他不记得多久了。

他们就像两两相照的镜子，中间是无穷多的幻梦。

“你还在这里干什么？”Mike用力推开他，扯动得铁链摇晃起来，撕破了一张张尘封的蛛网。“是你拒绝了爸爸。”

“我只希望他完整！”Michael直视着他的眼睛，“你知道的，这里的他只是负面情绪造就的一部分，他所坚持拥有的都是空虚的泡影——你怎么能眼睁睁看着他这样做？”

_“他们说布鲁克林新_ _开_ _了游乐园。”男孩眼巴巴地望着父亲。_

_“那我们这周六就去好不好？”_

_“可听说光是排队就得等上_ _两个_ _小时……”_

_“_ _你_ _一秒钟也不用等，”年轻的父亲笑着抚过他的额发，“_ _园_ _长_ _会_ _很乐意_ _帮_ _我们这个小忙。”_

_男孩的眼眸亮了起来。_

_周末的园区烈阳高照，男孩牵着漂浮的巨大气球，张嘴接过父亲递来的冰淇淋。黄昏时分，筋疲力尽的男孩趴在父亲背上，还在兴奋地形容刚才的过山车有多么惊险，换来父亲揉揉脑袋，约定好下次继续。_

Mike窒息般地笑起来，笑声像被卡住发条的人偶。

“那你告诉我吧，你告诉我，说过去都是假的，回忆没有归路，这个世界没有四季与白天。”

荆棘深深嵌进他薄如蝉翼的皮肤，而他仍在继续，字字句句如啼血。“你告诉我，Michael，我还要等多久？”

星沉月落，夜莺都缄默无声，那双硕大的黑眸正涌出血色的泪，献祭给这残暴而独裁的时间。

站台上的苍白灵魂，日复一日地望着前方，等到荒草蔓延，空旷的车轨都褪了色，而他仍像第一天来时那样干净，捧着不死而濒微的心。

Michael抱住他，不断涌出的血浸在他身上，分不清是殉葬还是求救。

“在我——我们小时候，”他轻声开口，“有时候睡不着，我会半夜悄悄爬起来，去屋顶上看星星，路过书房的时候，若是灯还亮着，我会推开门，拉着他一起去——他难道不是每次都笑着应许了吗？”

他们都回到了那些夏夜，在阁楼吹拂柔软的风。Michael靠在栏杆上，转头望着那张与他一模一样的脸。

Mike抬起头，看着星空十多年前的模样，世事变迁，而夜空一如既往，就好像人间多少沧桑也不过是浮光掠影的表象。

年少的他曾经问他，群星是不变的吗？因为书上都说，如果要立誓，就要对着星星起誓。年轻的父亲抚摸着他被风吹起的头发，告诉他，肉眼看来，星与星之间是不变的，既不靠近也不远离，但是有些星星是会相互吸引的，一刻不停地试图靠近对方，只是每一步都太过缓慢，而距离太长，需要很久很久的时间。

_“很久是多久？”男孩问。_

“‘……他们相隔着一个世界的距离，唯有在永恒中才能相遇。’”Michael与他异口同声回答。

“你都记得。”Mike声音飘忽，好像就要被风吹走。“然后他就会抱我回房间，给我讲那些《格林童话》，我总是很喜欢那篇——国王与牧童的故事。”

年轻父亲坐在床边，翻开厚厚的书页，望着他的脸庞，温柔念道：

_从前，在波美拉尼亚有一座_ _钻石山……_

他听着，让那低沉的嗓音萦绕耳际，在这亦醒亦幻间徜徉入眠。

“放开吧，” Michael伸出手，替他擦拭脸上干涸的血迹。“你在泡沫中构筑的到底是一场梦，再精妙也会破裂——真实的他也不希望你这样做。”

“你在怜悯我？”Mike突然发怒，揪着他的衣领，剧烈的动作扯破了更多的蛛网，铁链喧嚣作响，断裂的染血丝线散落一地。“你以为你可以自视清醒，以高高在上的姿态告诉我何为完整、何为正确？我与他共度了无数岁月，在这个世界的每一天我都记得，对我来说它们才是真实的！”他盯着他的眼睛，一字一句说道，“我爱他，我不会离开我的父亲——无论他多么虚妄！”

铁链被高温熔断了，那些荆棘从他的身体里面生出，割破了他的后背，长成遮天蔽日的黑色翅膀，Mike颤抖地笑起来，又像在哭，烧得通红的铁淌在王座上，仿佛无数头骨流下炽泪。 

人类渺小的身躯里总能容纳不切实际而令人痛苦的决心，让他们满怀希望，将假想的爱描绘在形体无法触及的空间，将旷日持久的等候视为严酷的考验，以为双手捧过火与血便能换回早已错过的命运。

“——我会等他。是的，我是混乱、极端与自我毁灭的疯狂——而我会等他。”他执着地枕在空空的王座上，赤手舀起那汪金红的铁浆，以心淬火，犹作抚摸。

“从前，在波美拉尼亚有一座钻石山……” 荆棘翅膀低垂下来，包裹了呢喃入梦的夜莺。

曾有位国王，他问一位牧童：“永恒有多少秒？”牧童说：“从前，在波美拉尼亚有一座钻石山，飞过去要一个小时，绕过去要一个小时。每隔一百年，会一只小鸟飞来，在钻石山上磨砺它的鸟喙，待到这整座山都被磨平，永恒的第一秒便过去了。”


	7. Chapter 7

_“爸爸，爸爸！”男孩喊道，被拥挤人潮不断推攘着，四周的背影陌生又薄凉，那样高不可攀。_

_但他仍向前奔去，摇摇晃晃地，跌跌撞撞地，仍向前奔去。_

_嘈杂的人声与窃窃私语的洪流席卷而过，天幕低垂，遮蔽了日光，云层浓厚得像是要下起瓢泼的雨来。男孩没有害怕，只是着急地想要找到父亲，和他一起回家。_

——他听见一阵清脆的铃声。

_年轻的男人坐在婴儿床旁，背对着他，正轻轻摇晃着围栏架起的旋转风铃，悬铃摇摆，伴随着八音盒的乐曲叮当作响，好似孩童最无忧无虑的笑语。_

_暖黄的灯光给男人的背影笼罩上一层古老而柔和的色彩，他身着简单的白衬衫，只是随意而居家的模样，与人们印象中的威严大相径庭。在这里，他脱掉了铠甲般的西装外套，专注望向手心最柔软的部分。_

那是记忆中的Vito。Michael看着他，回到了自己幼时的房里。

“ _Mikey……_ ”低沉的嗓音唤着，却让正欲走近的Michael止步了。那呼唤跨越时光而来，属于他们共同失去的年代。在梦中，他也曾无数次回到过去，肆意流连那人嘴唇的触感，晨温冰凉，他睁开眼，清楚知晓那触感不再属于他了，正如此刻的Vito呼唤的也不是如今的自己。

声声呼唤与摇篮曲落在在这间小屋里，Michael缓缓靠近，而Vito仿佛无知无觉，只是轻轻摆动着婴儿车，凝眸此中。他顺着他的目光看去，那里空空荡荡。

“ _Mikey……_ ”Vito仍在唤着，铃音不绝，他的眼底寂静又温柔。

唯一知晓的是，晨分的凉意冷入骨髓，而他此刻选择抱住Vito，正如每一个徒然梦醒时的希冀。

“爸爸。”Michael说，贴着他温热的后背。“我来带你回家。”

岁月倥偬，谁没有幻想过回到最初，一切还翠绿的时候，易道而行，以求抹消此后经年的遗憾。而遗憾是无法被抹消的，否则人们就不会奢求重新来过，就像幸福的人总是庆幸自己逃过了命运残酷的掌控，仿佛只有借由万千机缘的小巷，才能悄然潜行至此，后怕当初一步踏错便坠入永夜。而路上总有那些足够勇敢的人，即便身负遗憾，依然执着前行，因为他们知道，唯有前行，才能拥有一丝弥补的光。

拥有弥补的机会本就是极其幸运，这一次他握住了，就不会再放手。

Vito任由他抱着，安静地呼吸。Michael能感到回流自身的暖意，从散落在虚无之境的黑暗中被拾掇起来，填补怀中本空落落的心。

“我很久……很久都没有来到这里了。”良久，Vito才开口道，他转过身，抚上Michael的脸颊，“看，你都长这么大了。”

那人的眼中满是苍夷的痕迹，仍微笑起来，看着他，张开手臂，“是啊，”他说，“我真想拥抱你。”

他抱着他，无须经受灼烧的炼狱。

“这发生过，是吗？”Michael听着他剧烈的心跳，开口道。

“我知道表世界的所有事。”Vito的嗓音不免沙哑，字句勾起的经历犹如暗影，吞噬着苍月，“我曾是他——无数次他被烧尽，无数次他的意识被判决，堕入里世界，融入我的身体。”他顿了顿，才继续道：“一开始是有的，在表世界，关于房间的一切都有，可我会被烧死。后来摇铃消失了，床也消失了，房间都消失了，我被烧死太多次，太多次了……”他望着空空的婴儿床，说：“……后来，你也消失了。”

他说得和缓，Michael情不自禁将他抱得更紧了。Vito摩挲着他的头发，反倒安慰起他来。

也许这就是为什么自己从未感到害怕。Michael想，他知道他总在那里的。

在这一时刻，他确确实实感到了庆幸，为他们之间的血缘。他曾把这血缘关系看作鸿沟桎梏，如今他却庆幸起来，他的生命中可以缺少很多人，唯独不能没有Vito。那是连接着他与他的幸运，一份共生的誓言。血或与身躯同朽，情亦与星辰同辉。

“你现在拥有你的Mike了。”他抬起头，吻上他的唇。

房间不知何时成了现实的模样，堆满课本的书桌与偌大的床取而代之，他沉醉地吻着他，稍微使力，把Vito推到在那张他曾独自度过无数夜晚的床上。

“Michael，你知不知道你刚才的话有多危险？”Vito支撑起他，断开了这个愈发深入的吻，他嗓音有些低，分明在压抑着什么。察觉到这一点让Michael的气息更紊乱了。他压在男人身上，体型差距令他看上去倒像整个钻进对方怀里。Michael俯下身，脸颊贴上Vito的——这让他得以避开对方那仿佛知悉一切的目光，否则接下来的话语未免太过直白，太难说出口。

“我知道。”Michael气息不稳地开口，“……就像我知道自己在做什么，想要做什么——就像我知道自己在这张床上都做过什么——我梦见了你，我总是梦见你，”他深吸了口气，“……梦见我们。而我们在做的事，跟亲情无关。”

那些频繁往复的旖梦此刻就在他身下，温热真实，Michael把头深深埋在那人颈窝处，没看见Vito意味深长的嘴角。

“那是什么样的？”

“什么？”

“梦。”

Michael感到全身的血流过于喧腾了，脸烫得惊人。他支起身，这才意识到自己就这样跨坐在Vito腰际，臀部触碰到某种坚硬的东西，更令他难堪的是，自己下身早就起了反应，在Vito含笑的目光中一览无余。

“我会证明给你看。”他咬咬牙，避开视线，开始动手解对方的衣扣，越是急切，越是难解开。那在枪林弹雨中都平稳如常的手此刻紧张得像青少年男孩的第一次自慰，他吞咽了一下，悄悄观察对方的表情，正对上Vito好整以暇的微笑，这让他抖得更厉害了，Vito的笑比子弹更致命，致命得多。

即便他们住在同一屋檐下，父亲在家里也总是衣着整洁，西装衬衫包裹得严严实实的，如今躺在身下，任他搅乱了衣衫而露出长年照不到太阳而有些浅的肤色，起伏的胸膛透出白衬衫下若隐若现的勃艮第红，肾上腺素就如醇酒涌上全身，让他不由自主地张开嘴，品上那片红酒渍般的肌肤。

Vito颤栗了一下，手插入Michael的发间。“Michael……”他沙哑地喊道，即便明白他已尽力克制，那嗓音中溢出的浓烈欲望还是让Michael心跳异常。他抬起头正欲回应，就被Vito揽过去吻上嘴唇。与之前所有的吻都不同，Vito的舌头伸进来，攻城掠池又小心翼翼，像是捧着一只太过美丽的小鸟，唯碾碎才能占有，而呵护意味着放开，渴求与保护的欲望同样强烈，在他幽深的眼中翻涌。

下一秒，Vito便扣着他的肩膀，翻身压上。几缕发丝垂落下来，遮住了Vito的眼神，而那嘴角的笑意不减。Michael喘息着，口干舌燥，所幸立刻就得到了满足——Vito再次吻上他，开始有条不紊地解开他的衣物。这个认知让Michael心跳更剧烈了。他简直比刚步入青春期的男孩更慌乱——可在Vito的游刃有余面前，谁不是慌乱得像个孩子似的？

感到父亲的手指往下游去，皮带扣绷紧得让他难以忍受，Michael在唇舌纠缠间发出一阵暧昧不明呻吟，Vito了然地勾起嘴角，手指轻轻拨动，被解放的柱体几乎是迫不及待地把自己送进那人手里。

他发誓他听见Vito轻笑了，Michael绝望地闭起眼睛，而下身的触感就更清晰起来，几根手指缭绕着那根充血的性器，极富技巧地挑逗着，而侵占了口腔的舌头撬开他的齿间，让他无法压下婉转又绵长的呜咽。

这太不公平了。他在情欲潮水中迷迷糊糊地想。他曾无数次偷偷望向那双手，修长而骨节分明，指尖在朦胧的夜里在游走在自己身体上，光是想象就足以给他带上剧烈高潮。他认为自己隐藏得很好，而Vito——Vito似乎什么都知道。

“你在梦中的想象是这样的么？”Vito饶有兴味地问道，磁性而低哑的嗓音在他耳边吐着气，“Michael，告诉爸爸，我们在梦里还做了什么？”

他的手指始终在阴茎上打着转，却迟迟没有进一步动作，这滴水般微弱又持续的快感一股股袭来，搅乱着他的自持的冷静，他甚至没有注意到自己的双腿已经不自觉打得更开。

“爸爸……摸摸那里……”耽于情欲的嗓音更显软糯，Michael挣扎着开口，半是害羞半是按耐不住地。被吻得鲜红的嘴唇水光潋滟，盈盈的波光同样印照在他娃娃般的大眼睛里，染上红潮的脸漂亮得惊人。

Vito喉结滚动了一下。“接下来怎么做，嗯？”他低下头，轻咬衣衫敞开的胸部，舌尖轻巧拨弄着那里早已挺立的浆果，一手握住他硬得发红的阴茎，来回摩挲着。“不说的话，爸爸可不知道你要什么啊。”嘴角是抑制不住的笑意。

眼前的现实与迷幻的梦境重合交错，唾液在乳头与唇尖牵拉成丝，让他的皮肤泛出宝石般的光泽，而本已潮红的脸此刻更是烧起来。

“下面……”Michael呜咽着，大腿内侧夹着Vito紧致的腰身，无意识地摩挲，性器分泌的液体粘到那人仍穿戴完好的西装裤上——那里早已被浸深了一块布料。而 Vito一手支撑起自己，伸出舌头，舔湿自己的手指——他的手指实在是太色情了，Michael绝望地再次意识到，这画面让他身下传来一阵电流般收缩的快感。Vito的眼神透过指缝间牢牢锁在他身上，那是属于掠食者的眼神，Michael发现自己在这道眼神下空虚异常，他仰着头，在浪潮拍打间无知觉地喊出那些盘旋在他整个脑海的句子。

“要爸爸……进来……啊啊——”

几乎是在说出口的同时，一根手指没入了他，Vito的手指纤长而有力，轻轻揉捏着后面隐秘的穴口，让他毫无防备地泄出一声甜腻的呻吟。

绷紧的身体让本就狭窄的穴道更收紧了，几滴汗液渗出在Michael的额头上，被Vito悉数舔去。“放松，我的男孩。”他柔声说，“一切交给爸爸。”

“嗯……”Michael喃喃道，双手插入Vito整齐的发间，换来一个安慰般蜻蜓点水的吻。

薄薄的嘴唇轻点着胸口，腹部，Michael看他吻着一路下游，双腿不由自主地弓起来，挺立的阴茎贴到Vito棱角分明的脸上，情色之中那张脸仍英俊得犹如古罗马的神祇。

也许是自己的目光太显露，Vito笑意渐浓，奖励似的在柱体上亲了一口。

“Mikey……乖孩子，再把腿张开一点。”

他不可能比现在更硬了。Michael长长地呜咽出声，听话地打开。双腿发着颤，床单被他缠得乱七八糟，而他咬着嘴唇，还没喘过气，某种湿热而软和的东西便伸进了下面，强烈的舒服快感让他不受控制地涌上生理性泪水。

泪眼婆娑中往下看，Vito俯身于他双腿之间，缓和又仔细地拨开他的后穴，敏感的内里与那人柔软的唇舌难舍难分，争先恐后地追逐着舌尖的抚慰，混合了唾液湿得一塌糊涂，晶莹的粘液沿着大腿根部流下，弄乱了Vito服帖整齐的黑发，让那道永远镇定自若的眼眸更暗了。

突如其来的失重眩晕击中了他，Michael绞着床单，不由得夹得更紧。万人敬仰的教父也好，地下世界的国王也好，都远远比不上Vito Corleone在他眼中的身份——他强大又完美的父亲。这一切美妙得近乎虚幻，他被温热与湿润填满了，憧憬混合着征服，亲情交杂着性欲，悖德的快感将他拖入万丈深渊，而不顾一切的爱将他带上天堂。

那根朝思暮想的性器终于插入进来，肠壁被撑得满满当当，两人的身体严丝合缝，比起被侵入，更像是骨血分离太久，而终得融回一体。

他的灵魂都在震颤着共鸣。

Vito吻去他眼角溢出的咸咸眼泪，虔诚地，似在祈祷，又在告解，好像要替他吻去罪孽，吻去这么多年来他们彼此错过的时光。

“Mike。”Vito望向他的眼睛，轻轻唤道，“你能原谅爸爸吗？”

一根黑色的羽毛飘落。

Michael感到背部灼灼发疼，被生长而出的藤蔓刺破着，而着尖锐的疼痛远比不上胸腔里几乎要燃烧殆尽的两颗心——那不属于他的，破碎的心。

意识同步中的他显现出来。Mike蜷缩在角落，荆棘就从他背后肆意伸出，几乎侵占了整个房间，独独在Vito眼前停了下来，好像一触碰到那人的目光，就能拂熄噩梦。

Vito神色温柔，抚摸着咫尺之距千疮百孔的荆棘，就像抚摸一朵骄傲的玫瑰。

“永恒结束了。”他说，吻上他的玫瑰花。

混沌的情感席卷而来，Michael已经分不清是谁的心在执着跳动。他看着自己向他们走近，Mike伸出手，搂上他隔世重逢的另一半灵魂。Vito亲吻着他，而下体深深埋入他里面，生生不分，抵死缠绵。

翻涌的海潮里，他随着Mike漂流沉浮，自身感受到的Vito，与意识同步传来Mike感受到的Vito同样清晰。而他与他交换着微茫的、温暖的氧气，唯有这样，才能支撑彼此活下去。

“爸爸，抱着我。”意识传来Mike在与那人耳鬓厮磨间的低语，那话语仿佛自他之口说出，对象都同指一人。

Mike解开了自己的衣扣，再度索求起父亲的亲吻。从Michael的方向只能看到那小麦色的光洁背部没有了翅羽生长的痕迹。Vito的修长的手指回应着攀沿而上，指腹用力得几乎留下血印。

Michael颤抖起来，被父亲牢牢揽抱住的感觉如此慰藉，而下身的每一轮抽送都把他填满了，强烈的触感冲刷着他，他感到自己没有哪一刻如现在这样实实在在地握有现实，又因得偿所愿而恍然如梦。他甚至没有没有发现Mike何时褪完了长裤，跨坐到他身上，发硬的阴茎在空气中本就欲求难耐，陷入Mike身体的刹那让他剧烈地痉挛了，灼热的血沿着柱体流淌在他们交合处，而Mike仍沉醉地吻着Vito，仿佛那是世间唯一的真实。

他的心脏被Mike的心脏牵动着，紧贴Vito乱了步调的胸腔，节律的错拍敲打合奏，将三人的欲望汇成一段灵与血的乐章。他的呻吟染上了哭腔——或是Mike的，他分不清，下身前面与后面都被紧密连接着，操弄的律动越来越快，越来越急促，反复碾磨着让他腰腿酥软的点，累积的重重快感汹涌上涨，音调层层高亢，压迫着堪堪支撑的理智，在乐章的最高处，撞击没顶的最深处，洪流决堤，他呜咽着喷涌射精了。

Vito没有断开亲吻，他抚慰着Mike——他们。撕裂与满足的快感分割着他们二人，将他们推至截然相反的天国。

“Mike，Mike……”Vito呢喃道，“我知道是你，一直都知道。”

Michael的意识模糊了，同步被切断，失去了Mike的情绪让他如释重负，又泛起难以言明的失落。他不再能分担——不再需要替他分担那惶惶不得终日的心了。

那颗心何尝不是他的一部分？

Vito太了解他，就连内心深处最虚妄的幻想都塑造出他人格的一部分。若是主客易位，现实中的Vito进入他的表里世界，难道不是会遇到一样漆黑的冥王，和钻石山下的无数头骨吗？

那不死心的鸟儿，在血色残阳中张开翅膀，翅破羽残，一次次向那方飞去。这无关决心或毅力，因为本就没有停止的概念。

回归、回归——仅仅出于本能，正如万物总是渴望回归到属于自身的地方，旅人渴望回到故乡，他渴望回到Vito身旁。

“我知道是你。”Vito说，双手捧着Mike的脸，他的头颅那么鲜活，眨眼呼吸着，一双坚韧而隽永的眼眸自始至终印照着对方。“Mike，我创造了你，你的骄傲，你的痛苦……我一直都知道。我从未把你看作残损与疯狂，在这个世界——我的整个世界，你就是你，你是完整的，是我最引以为豪、最独一无二的造物。”

Vito的目光深情缱绻，弯下腰，在Mike手背印下一吻。

假使他能再听到这句话，Michael心知，那么他情愿永堕轮回，日日夜夜。

不再是独自走向无何有之乡了。滂沱的雨从地心深处上升，浇熄了流火夜空的哀恸。里世界正在崩塌，呼号的雷暴都化作沉吟的风，狂热退去，分裂而寂寞的灵魂归依，在绝对零度的世界，生命不再需要为满足欲望而进行无止境的争战，它到达了稳定的终局，得以休憩。

Michael站在雨幕下，远远地看着他们。大雨中，混沌的梦魇也只是个迷失的男孩，而这次，天神回眸，牵起男孩的手。天幕暗了，他抓紧了他，一起等待末日审判的降临。

那时，他听见意识深处自己的声音：“我不需要救赎。”Mike说，“因为我已无罪可恕。”

时间在不断倒流，退回到他们第七万次相遇、六千次相拥，与无数次目光交缠的停留，回到他们的初遇——那世界倾覆之际，最后一片宁静的伊甸。年轻的父亲坐在婴儿床旁，轻轻摇晃着床头的铃铛，八音盒的曲调传来，交织着男孩咯咯的笑声。清晨的阳光洒落房间，光晕中是无数闪闪发亮的记忆，一只夜莺停止了飞行，在日光下沉沉睡去。

再度睁开眼的时候，他回到了表世界。

“Michael，早安。”Vito温柔笑着，向他伸出手。

暖黄的灯光，壁炉与书架，床头柜上，他与他的合照清晰完好——那是在西西里的朝阳下，有白鸽，有教堂。

“里世界不复存在了……是吗？”Michael轻声问。思绪纷涌，一时间无所适从。

“那些虚无与混沌的妄念停息下来，千百回的幻想——记忆回到了我身上。”Vito的话音静默片刻，像是为那份滚烫的记忆留出一道叹息。

他领他来到了窗前，窗外仍如初来时的一片白色，Michael张开手掌，漂浮的白絮落下来，起初还有些冰凉，不一会儿便化开。那是真正的雪。

“它们都会化的。”Vito捂着他的双手，轻轻呵气，“你愿意留下来吗？”

从遥远尽头驶来了那辆列车，空空无人，何尝不是也曾阅遍世人而漠然驶去？心总是孤独地行走，而他出现在站台上，列车便在这里停留。

Michael望着冬日苍茫的街道，几株绿植已经争相冒出了尖角，那一瞬间，他仿佛才意识到自己原来如此渴望这如今所有。

俗世本就诸多荒谬，当自我压抑都成了习惯，他也曾扪心自问不求结果，只是在无数个午夜的梦醒时分，孤独的心早已回答了愿意。

他想，那是一个他永远也无法拒绝的提议。

“可我们没有时间了，”他忧虑地说，“现实中的你——”

“意识的时间是相对的，不是吗？”Vito笑了，抚上他额前的碎发，Michael看到那双眼里湖光山色，蕴含了永世不谢的春天。

“我们有。”Vito说，“我们还有整个人生。”

_在石榴花丛中，那里有光，有酒，有石榴花。你不来的话，这一切都了无意义。你来了的话，这一切也会变得了无意义。_

_——鲁米《在春天走进果园》_

  
  
  
  
  
  


《永无乡》全文终。

  
  



End file.
